A Heart Of Vengence
by Sasusakui
Summary: What happens when our favorite miko is tired of fiddling to second place AND being labeled as the 'jewel hound? Well that's easy, she joins the 'dark' side. Mature for gory and bloody content as well as strong language. Maybe some lemony chapters, MAYBE!
1. The End Of A Journey

The End Of The Journey

"Kagome! Well you hurry up! The jewels aren't gonna find themselves" Inuyasha rushed me.

I rolled my eyes, I was holding everyone up when I actually had important things to do like homework and tests, but whenever Kikyou showed up everything had to be put on hold. I resisted the urge to flip him off and instead told him I was coming.

Life in the feudal era was no longer my wild, crazy, and dangerous adventure that I'd once loved ,but a rather obvious truth that every once in awhile showed itself and of course, I denied it being there. The one thing I did realize and agree with was this, demons weren't that far away from humans and humans will always be the same as they ever were, selfish and prone to sin.

I steadily walked behind the group, lost in my own thoughts as usual and letting them all carry out their miserable lives, really I didn't see the point to it all anymore.

As expected a cloud of miasma blasted through the area around us, totally catching us off guard (not really me because this was bound to happen at some point) and leaving us cornered in a cloud of poison.

The familiar yet annoying baboon appeared to us, dispersing the poisonous cloud and giving us breathing room. Inuyasha immediately un-sheathed Tetsuiga and started growling menacingly. I mouthed everything Inuyasha was about to say.

"Naraku! you'll pay for what you did to Kikyou and I!"

he shouted.

I could only inwardly smirk as Sango and Miroku gave Inuyasha a 'what the fuck about us?' look ,but Inuyasha didn't give them a second thought.

"I desire-

"We don't give a damn what the hell you desire you freak!"

Inuyasha lunged Tetsuiga at him only causing the baboon to bring up a force field making Inuyasha bounce off of it like a rubber ball.

Naraku brushed his pelt off as he continued his 'interesting' monologue.

"As I was saying, I desire the girl...if you calmly hand her over to me you have my word none of you will be harmed" he spoke.

I narrowed my eyes at him. What the fuck would he want me for? Wasn't his 'secret' desire to have Kikyou? That's when Sango spoke up.

"What's with the new found confidence huh? Your a hanyou just like Inuyasha so what the hell could you do?" Sango snorted.

The baboon shook with laughter.

"I'm sorry ,but did you just say I was a half demon? I beg to differ girl and by the way I could do a lot just to get what I want" he replied snarkily.

Getting tired of the conversation I quickly got into my stance, taking aim and steadying my bow to pierce him straight in the head. I released the bow, white light appearing around it and hitting the baboon straight on target. Blood spluttered from it's head and on the very edge of the tip was a piece of white skull and brain, I grimaced at the sight.

That's when a dangerously powerful aura brought me to my knees in surrender, who in the hell could be this strong? I looked up at Naraku's seemingly dead body only to realize the only thing that was left there was the blood I drew from him.

Inuyasha, Miroku as well as Sango and Shippou all fell to their knees as well. Inuyasha could only stick Tetsuiga in the ground for it grew too heavy for him to wield it as for Hiraikotsu and Sango, it was the same.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned around to see the actual Naraku minus the baboon pelt. He wore a thin, elegant robe that was decorated with white Hawaiian flowers.

"It seems that you Kagome-chan have ruined my disguise for today, nevertheless I will have you" he said narrowing his eyes at me.

He reached out for my wrist and yanked me towards his chest, my hair going all over the place as he held me. I felt my face heat up, his chest was a lot broader and muscular than Inuyasha's and from what I could feel without moving, he had a eight pack.

"Enjoying my body, neh miko-sama?" he whispered seductively in my ear.

I squeaked in embarrassment and he chuckled lightly.

"Keep your filthy hands off Kagome you asshole!" Inuyasha shouted. I could clearly see the agitation in Naraku's eyes as Inuyasha continued to slander his name in filth.

Naraku then put out a finger towards Inuyasha and out of it came a little flicker of black aura. I knew exactly what he was doing, he was channeling all his evil into his finger to release it in a solid beam. I did sort of hate Inuyasha for treating me like a hound dog for the jewels and a side track distraction whenever Kikyou came around, I didn't want him to die though- at least not by Naraku's hands ,but mine.

Sooo, how was that for an introduction huh? I decided to make this story after discussing ideas for it with my little brother (he's very good at that ^^) Any who, review please and I hope you enjoy future chapters

~Sasusakui

P.s I have no idea what the hell happened but all of a sudden there's too solid lines, I only wanted one and that was the one after the intro ends :/


	2. Evil Thoughts

Evil Thoughts

Kagome

Right before Naraku was about to release his beam of death, I quickly made offensive action. I quickly elbowed him in the stomach, making him release his grip on me. While he was still mildly recovering from the blow, I shoved his elbow up with my palm right before it fired at inuyasha.

The blast itself knocked everyone (minus Naraku) back a couple of feet, followed by blinding light that distorted everyone's vision for at least a couple of seconds.

Blinking slowly, I stood up on my feet while dusting off my skirt that was now dirty. I gasped and looked into the angry eyes of Naraku, his jaw clenching and unclenching and a deep rumble of aggravation arupting from his throat.

"Do you realize what you have done, ningen?"

I swallowed and innocently shook my head. This seemed to anger him further because the weight on my shoulders became more and more painful every passing second. The next thing I knew, Naraku whipped me around and grabbed a fistful of my raven-colored hair. I yelped loudly.

"Tell me ningen-sama, do you think I'm stupid?"

I didn't give him the satisfaction of a response so he only pulled harder, making small tears form at the corner of my eyes. I looked around to see inuyasha and the others still unconcious from the blast, kami whenever I needed inuyasha the most he was always late or with kikyou. After constant tugging and my small groans of displeasure, I had finally decided that I have to tell him what he wanted to hear- no matter how much of my pride will be in shambles after this.

"N-no! Naraku-sama!"

He chuckled and pulled my hair so that my head was on his chest and I was looking up at him.

"See miko-chan? That wasn't so bad now was it? He asked politely releasing my hair. I hissed at him through my teeth while rubbing my sore scalp.

"Bite me asshole" I huffed under my breath

He chuckled and crossed his arms, showing off his nice muscles.

"Careful miko-sama, if I bit you you'd die from the miasma; although it would be interesting to see how you'd taste" he whispered.

Naraku was standing a good ten feet away from me yet his whispers would sound like he was standing right behind me, it was an exhilarating yet scary feeling to have. I knew those words were only meant for my ears only, but the way inuyasha was groaning made alarm bells go off in my head.

I sighed and gave myself atleast ten seconds to think things through, and from the corner of my eye, I saw Naraku watch on as I made my decision on whether to leave inuyasha or not.

_Naraku_

_The miko stood completely still with her fingers lightly drumming on the side of her neck. While she was in deep thought, I took the time to give her an honest once-over with my eyes. Her legs were curvy in all the right places and led up to her wondrous thighs, her arms were crossed over her chest but from what I could see she was nicely endowed. The strange clothing she wore brought out her features more than anything and I noticed green just happened to be a color that looked great on her._

_With a slight smirk, I snapped my fingers at her; gaining her attention._

_"You should make whatever decision your about to make very quickly, the hanyou over there is gaining conciousness" I told her._

_She nodded and walked over to me._

_"If I'm going to be in your 'care' from now on naraku, I want to at least have my own freedomand to make sure inuyasha and the others don't follow me, I'm staying here to tell them I'm leaving. We will meet up later on tonight" she said with a slight flip of her hair._

_I twitched a little and grabbed her roughly by the waist. Who was she to order me about? I'll have to take care of her lack of respect later when we get back to my hideout._

_"Before your unruly tongue gets itself cut out let me remind you of something, when you are with me you will refer to me as master not as Naraku, and you will also serve under Kanna whom I trust with everything, do you understand ningen?"_

_She gave me a slight look of defiance and I put my hand in her hair, striking a bit of fear into her._

_"Okay okay! I'll do as you say Nara- I mean Master-sama" _

_I chuckled and gave her a slight smirk and noticed the aroused aura she had surrounding her, my eyebrows rosed at this point._

_"Oh? Do you like this miko, I would've never known you out of all people would be prone to this side of yourself"_

_She gritted her teeth at me and glared, but said nothing to deny the fact. I laughed then, this girl was more interesting then I thought originally. Grabbing her by her wrist and waist I took to the skys with her in my grasp._


	3. Rescue Mission

**Rescue Mission**

**Inuyasha**

**The blast that came from Naraku's hand was almost as strong as a hit from Sesshomaru. This led me to believe that Naraku was no longer a hanyou somehow, and we no longer had the upper hand against him. I coughed up a little bit of blood and sat up the best I could, the last thing I remember was Naraku taking Kagome away in his little barrier thing. **

**Looking over at Miroku and Sango (who were still unconscious) I realized that the blast must have been a lot stronger then I thought. Stumbling to my feet, I went to make sure Sango and Miroku didn't receive that much damage, I was surprised to see Kilala and Shippou un harmed but still unconscious from the blast. **

**'Stupid! What were they thinking, blocking the full blast for Shippou and Kilala with their bodies like that?' I thought.**

**Then I smiled and shook my head, you had to admire the humans sometimes, as soon as they see someone they love in harm's way they're the first ones to jump in front of that person.**

**I looked down guiltily then, that was one of the reasons I loved about Kagome as well. She would do anything for me without even asking me, that's only because she didn't care; as long as I was safe she was happy.**

**Clenching my fists together I realized how stupid I've been towards Kagome, all those times I would leave her for Kikyo who would in the end just try to kill me. Kagome is probably still with Naraku right now just wishing I was there to save her! Shit! How could I have been so blind!**

**I picked up Miroku and woke up Kilala so she could carry Sango and Shippou, and from there I went back to Kaede's village so they could get the proper rest.**

**xXx**

**As soon as I got everyone into Kaede's hut and I explained to her the situation, and she immediately began her treatment.**

**"How did you manage to let Kagome get kidnapped Inuyasha?" she yelled at me.**

**I rolled my eyes, she's acting as if I left Kagome unprotected and then she was kidnapped ,but I did try to save her from that feign Naraku.**

**"Your acting as if I went to see Kikyo and then Kagome was ambushed! I tried to save her okay? It was really unexpected time for Naraku to just show up and demand Kagome"**

**She gave me a horrified look then. "Did you go to see my sister?" **

**I gritted my teeth and stormed out of her hut. How dare she think I would go after Kikyo knowing Kagome's life was in danger? Then I slowed down and thought about it...I wouldn't do that would I?**

**My eyes widened in horror as I honestly couldn't answer that question fast enough...and my answer scared me even more. That's when I knew I had to get Kagome back before it was too late, if I pondered anymore about this whole damn thing I might completely forget about Kagome, and once again I'll be wrapped around kikyo's finger.**

****Kagome

My vision was colored almost completely red. Blood dripped from mouth and I was sure I was missing at least three teeth from this match. My clothes hung off my body in the most unflattering way and was also bleached with my blood, and my shoes were shredded to smithereens. Coughing blood on my sleeve, I stood up to the best of my ability and put my hands out the way Hakudoshi showed me; my miko powers sparkling to life.

"I think we should stop for today miko, you look like your on the verge of death" Hakudoshi mused with a smirk.

I shook my head and continued to stay in my battle stance.

"As you wish then, ningen"

He completely disappeared from my line of sight and I had to once again figure out where he was going to attack from, hopefully I don't get it wrong like last time.

"Don't panic miko, just because you can't see me doesn't mean you can't be able to detect where I am, use your miko powers to sense my youkai blood"

He swiped in front of my face and I quickly jumped back.

"Good. We'll try blocking attacks next week, I expect you to be back here on time" he said reappearing.

I nodded and finally relaxed a little. That was a big mistake, after letting my muscles calm down my vision blurred then went completely black, the last thing I remembered was my face connecting with the stone ground.

xXx

I woke up with bandages covering almost every inch of my body, it was painful to move so I just stayed still. Looking around, I noticed I was in someone's bedroom. It had a grand interior setting and looked like it should be for someone of royalty. The sheets under me were soft and had a deep blue color, one of my favorite colors. There was a soft knock on the door, and I realized I couldn't really talk and whoever knocked just opened the door anyway.

"I figured knocking first would be the correct way to do things, I also know full well you can't talk right now"

After straining my eyes to at least get a glimpse of who was talking to me I realized it was Kagura who came in. With a sigh of relief , I brought down my spiritual barrier that I must've put up unconsciously.

"So how are you feeling?"

I gave her a pitiful look and she only laughed at me. Having Kagura around taking care of my wounds wasn't the most pleasant thing I would've like, but at least it was better than Kikyo doing it.

My body started to give out on me once again and my eyes started to droop. Kagura noticed this and shook her head, a small smile forming on her face.

"I'll come back later to give you some more medicine, afterwards it'll be dinner so Naraku will expect you to be there on time, no matter if your beat up or not"

I groaned before I finally fell asleep.

xXx

Once again my eyes opened and I felt a little better this time, enough to learn another lesson? Let's not get carried away.

I sat up and noticed that the old bandages I was wearing earlier were thrown away and I was dressed in new ones. I also figured out I was clean and smelled good so I guess Kagura bathed me as well, I'll have to thank her later.

On the foot of the bed laid a note that was folded and had my name on it. Reaching for it, I read every word on the page.

'This room is yours from now on so please do well to keep it clean. Also the dress in the closet is for you to wear to dinner so put it on carefully, I'm aware of your injuries and I'll heal them further after dinner so you can be ready for tomorrow's lesson as well. Remember dinner starts at 8 and do not be late' (Naraku)

If I could remember Kagura told me that Naraku hated when someone was late for any type of occasion and it was already 7:30. I rushed like crazy to fix my hair, put on the jewelry laying around, the heels, and the dress itself along with the perfume.

Giving myself a final look in the mirror I looked like a totally different person, almost a sort of scary feel came about my appearance. My hair was pinned up almost in a ponytail and had loose curls at the end. The dress was a deep purple and was tight around my breast, (this piece of the dress was shaped in a heart) the rest of the dress was long and flowy and some of it trailed behind me.

My shoes were strappy and were the color of black. The jewelry was beautiful and matched the color of the dress and around my neck was a black shaped heart necklace.

I looked back at the clock and it said 7:50. I picked up the trail of my dress and jogged to the dining room of the mountain.

_Naraku_

_Breathing a bit heavily, she finally got to the table three minutes before she would've been counted as late. I raised my eyebrow at the way the dress suited her so well, she looked like a very powerful queen._

_"Please excuse my late appearance Naraku-sama" _

_She bowed lowly and she again used a submissive tone to me. I nodded my head, pleased that she knew her place and that I didn't have to put in such a great effort to reign her in as well._

_Everyone was seated in their rightful place. I sat at the head of the table, Kanna to my right, next to Kanna was Kagura, then Hakudoshi. At the end of the table was Kagome and next to Kagome was Kikyo (who wore her hair up in a ponytail, with read pearl earrings, a black chocker, a red strapless dress, with black pumps). They both gave each other an up and down look and turned away disapprovingly._

_Looking everyone in the eyes and noting that everyone was here, I stood up with my glass of wine in hand; preparing for a toast._

_Everyone stood up after me and raised their glass accordingly. Clearing my throat I prepared my short speech._

_"Many accomplishments have been done through out this year and for that. I thank every single of you. Lets also dedicate our toast to our beautiful secret weapon, who will bring down all of our most important enemy, Inuyasha" _

_Everyone raised their glass in Kagome's direction and she slightly blushed; nodding her head._

_I sat down and everyone else followed suit and began eating. All was quiet until a question came into my head._

_"Hakudoshi" I called._

_"Yes?"_

_"How was Kagome in her training today?" I asked._

_Hakudoshi waited a bit to finish chewing his food before speaking._

_"She was fine for a ningen, and a very sturdy girl I'll add" _

_He paused in sudden thought for a second._

_"She needs to learn to bring out her miko powers more when facing a youkai, or a hanyou. She suppresses it for some reason when trying to sense the things around her and uses her human senses instead"_

_I nodded taking all of the information in and planning my next course of action._

_"What of her close combat skills?" I asked._

_He nodded in satisfaction._

_"Not bad at all. It could use minor improvement and she leaves herself open in some areas ,but when she does she plans ahead to protect herself from a fatal attack"_

_I smirked, pleased that she was learning at a faster pace then expected._

_"Very well. Kagome" I called._

_She lifted her head and her eyes fell on me._

_"Yes, master-sama?" she answered_

_I glanced at Kikyo before saying anything, then the words I would say next would temporarily put a thorn in her side._

_"For your next lesson, Kikyo well help you hone your miko skills"_

_A/N There you have it. Kikyo is not really the enemy here, inuyasha is. Also I want to make something clear, in later chapters p.o.v's will branch out to other characters that are mentioned, like Kanna, Kagura, Kikyo, Sango, Hakudoshi, and Miroku. Also ningen means human,youkai means demon and miko of course means priestess. Happy Readings everyone^^ please review -sasusakui _


	4. Tension

**Tension**

_Sango_

_Inhaling sharply, I awoke from my horrible nightmare. Things were happening so fast, Kagome was kidnapped, we were all almost killed and Naraku had once again stolen something precious from us._

_With sweat beading at my forehead, I finally toke a look at my surroundings and realized I was in the cozy home of Kaede. Further calming my nerves, was the lingering smell of Kaede's special rabbit porridge._

_Smiling to myself, I looked next to me to see Miroku still sleeping silently. I blushed at first, but I knew we had both came to terms with our feelings for each other a long time ago and it wouldn't be right for me to shy away from him now._

_With a small ounce of courage and still a creeping blush on my face, I laid back down with Miroku, only this time I snuggled closer to him and pulled the itchy blanket around us._

**Inuyasha**

**I was back at the site where Naraku cowardly ambushed us. He must have smartened up by hiding his scent along with Kagome's while we were unconscious. Damnit! How are we suppose to find Kagome when there were absolutely NO leads. **

**A thought came into my head then, over these pasts years I've spent with Kagome and the gang, I realized that we were only at our strongest and our brightest when we all put in the same effort.**

**Damnit, I hate to remind everyone of the catastrophic event that had happened no longer than two days ago, but this was a dire moment. The longer Kagome stayed with Naraku the more her innocence could be tainted by his evilness; the more she could change when she's back with me.**

**Securing my Tetsuiga with a new resolve forming in front of me, I made my way back to Kaede's village to plan our next move with Sango and Miroku.**

Miroku

I was awoken by a light and slightly annoying nudging movement in front of me. With a groan, I opened my eyes to see Sango stirring in her sleep.

"Sango...Sango wake up" I nudged her.

She blinked her eyes open, and looked up at me from my chest. God she looked so adorable right now, if only I could keep this image of her forever.

"Wha-what's wrong Miroku?" she asked rubbing her eyes.

I shook my head and smiled, I really hated to remind her of something so horrible. "We can't rest around for too long, we have to save Kagome very soon" I told her.

She scrunched her eyebrows together in confusion and shook her head.

"What do you mean save Kagome? She's back in her own time, she's safer there then here"

Thats when I gave her the same confused look, did she really not remember Kagome getting kidnapped by Naraku?

"Tell me something Sango, does your head hurt at all?" I asked.

She sat up slightly and grimaced, nodding a little. That's when I noticed the blood stains on the mat where we were laying. Sango must have hit her head from the force of the blast Naraku shot at Inuyasha. If that's the case, Sango doesn't need to be reminded that her best friend, whom she loves dearly, was kidnapped and may very well already be dead at the hands of the same person who killed her brother.

No, Sango didn't need a whole other weight of pain on her shoulders. No, I'll take the burden for her this time.

_**Kanna**_

_**Darkness, darkness everyday. Everything meant nothing while everything meant something, all so confusing. Naraku is up to the same evil schemes again, always plotting like the youkai he is, yet I stand by his side. **_

_**Why? Why do I follow behind his will? Do I have an important part to play in this show of madness and death? Enough, enough with these questions, I only need answers.**_

_**Answers I will find myself, yes I have my own resolve, my own purpose.**_

_**What of the girl? Kagome? The miko? Yes, her. She's a special one indeed, the one who's own soul was too large for me to steal and hold for Naraku at one time. Yes, that one, that's her. **_

_**She has joined with the purest of evil with open arms, tainting herself and leaving her innocence behind to wither and die. What is she thinking? Yes, why has she done this? Is this fun for her? Is she deluded into thinking that this whole thing is a big sandbox for her child self to play in?**_

_**Now I know the true reason behind Kagura's words: "Stupid ningen has gotten herself into a pit of quicksand" Yes, Kagura was right. This road in which the young miko has taken can only and inevitably lead to death, despair, and destruction.**_

_****_  
_Naraku_

_Everything was coming together nicely. Kagome was rising in the ranks and getting stronger every moment of her days. The only thing I'm questioning now is wether or not I'll wish to dispose of her when her use is no longer needed._

_It's not like I'll need her to search for shikon jewels, since I already have them all, and after she kills Inuyasha I don't need her ningen heart to get in the way of killing the other ningens of her little group as well._

_No matter, if I wanted the others humans dead too I could always tell Hakudoshi to do it. Then there was also that blasted Sesshomaru, if he could have a problem with my reign of terror he'd be hassle none the less, and I would inevitably loose some valuable pieces. _

_Hmmm, I might train Kagome the art of stealth so she could spy on Sesshomaru for any weaknesses he might have. He wouldn't expect anything from the miko he 'thinks' he knows. Or worst case scenario, I would have to actually take matters into my own hands._

Kagome

I crouched down in a tree, and just barely escaped a spiritual arrow whizzing past my face. The sudden movement from me caused the tree branch to sway and finally snap under the pressure.

I screamed on the way down and landed straight on my back, coughing up blood as a result. Muttering curses to myself, I scrambled out of the way of another arrow grazing my ankle.

"This no longer holds any entertainment for me anymore, it's no longer a lesson but a situation of predator and prey"

I gave her a smug look and she pursed her lips and loaded three arrows onto the bow at one time. My body now going into overdrive, I dodged every single one to the best of my ability.

"Is that all you can do, ningen? Dodge? You are a pathetic immitation of me" she laughed.

Smirking, I put up my fists and ran at inhumane speeds and punched her square in the face. My eyes widened when she didn't fly back like I had hoped, she only touched her face as if she had just been slapped.

Slowly, a crack spread in the spot where I had striked her leading down to her neck. She put down her bow and arrows and walked away from me, that's when I remembered she was more like a clay doll then a ningen miko.

"You've done well for your first lesson from me, I will go collect more souls, you on the other hand will get cleaned up and wait in your room for Naraku"

I nodded and bowed slightly. "Thank you for this opportunity"

She looked back at me and nodded; resuming her exit.

Glaring, I walked back to the mountain. Over these past days, my attire had changed. Hakudoshi kept complaining how he kept spotting my panties everytime I raised my leg up to kick him, and that's why he was so distracted.

Naraku didn't really seem to buy that ,but made me change anyway. Now what I wore every now and then was a simple tight fitted hakuma that matched Naraku's robe with white flowers, Naraku also knew I had to be able to fight in this so he tore the side up to my hip.

Thanks to my rigorous training with Kikyo, my hakuma was torn down my torso and a large tear ran from my shoulder to my lower back. Naraku was not going to be pleased.

xXx

I arrived at the entrance to the mountain and immediately saw Naraku standing there waiting on me as usual.

"So how was today's training Kagome?"

Bowing quickly, I had to avoid looking at him in his eyes.

"It...it was fine Master-sama"

Before I could muster enough courage to at least look at his chest, he was holding my chin fairly gently.

"You should look at me when you speak, otherwise I'll think your lying"

He glanced down at my torn clothes and smirked. "I guess today was a little rough?"

His hand brushed against my breast and I bit my lip looking away again. He roughly this time, made me look at him by tugging on my chin.

"Should I punish you Kagome?"

I almost wanted to say yes, but I shook my head no anyway.

He sniffed the air around me and soon I had my arms pinned above my head.

"You are aroused by this are you not?" he asked.

I didn't respond and he put his hand under my ass and squeezed roughly, I cried out in pain/pleasure and he chuckled.

"There's no mistaking it now, your utterly captivated by me aren't you miko? How...sweet"

He had my body pinned against the wall of the mountain not too far from the entrance and my legs wrapped around his torso. Pushing my long bangs away from my face, he roughly smashed his lips on to mine and invaded my mouth with his tongue.

I quietly moaned and he grabbed at my thighs hungrily. I knew what he wanted and I could see how much he yearned for it by his eagerness. The question was, was I willing to give it to him so easily?

_Hakudoshi_

_Disgusting, absolutely disgusting. How could Naraku ever indulge in such a worthless ningen like that stupid miko? He also denied ever finding interest in that girl in the first place yet he's here..._

_I also couldn't blame Naraku, yes, he had Kagura and Kikyo to play with but he's had them so many times that it got boring; besides..that Kagome girl is such a tease._

_Just that hakuma she wears is a problem, the way it curves around her slender body in all the right ways, and because it's ript on the side it shows her thighs and a small speck of her rear if you have the right view. _

_The damn thing also shows off her desirable breasts as well, I don't know what that girl consumes but it seems like she grew two sizes in two weeks. Still, she isn't fit to be desired by someone of my caliber, no matter how much her body yearns to be touched and caressed or fucked. _

_No, she will never experience the wonders of my touches, no matter how much she begs._

__**Kagura**

**I would've never thought that Kagome girl would ever leave inuyasha. It shocked me because the human heart is usually so weak and pathetic, and coming from a girl like Kagome it was really unexpected.**

**Why am I even worrying about this anyway? It's not like I see the girl as a friend and I only want to see her the way I use to, no, I only care about my freedom.**

**Everytime I'm ordered to take care of that girls wounds, she seems to change into a darker and darker person each time. I don't know what type of torture they are putting her through, but whatever it is it changed her demeanor in such a evil and ruthless way.**

**She was always optimistic if I can remember all the times I've encountered her with inuyasha, and always hoped for the best in everyone...even me. Now? She's just on her way to becoming a mini-female version of Naraku , and honestly that's what scared me the most.**

**Everyone is gonna have a new enemy on their hands, and she'll be a tough one to bring down, if she's ever brought down. I just hope inuyasha can get here fast enough to change her back to her original self.**

****Kikyo

Things were not as I predicted, nor as I wanted. The girl Kagome has betrayed inuyasha and I couldn't say wether I was happy or not. That girl made inuyasha somewhat happy and peaceful, now he has nothing...no one. Foolish hanyou, he thinks that this is just another wicked action performed by Naraku when really it was a nasty betrayal from Kagome.

I glanced up at the moon as my soul collectors hovered around me, constantly giving me souls as I watch the night sky. A couple of twigs snapped and I stood up quickly gathering my bow.

Using my miko senses, I could tell it was a hanyou.

"Inuyasha..." I spoke out loud.

He appeared out of the shadows with a determined yet soft look on his face. Naraku always used me to get to inuyasha, inuyasha was just too stupid to stop letting that happen.

"Kikyo..."

His voice came out stern and ready, I slightly wondered if he was going to ask me to fight him.

"What brings you here inuyasha?" I asked. "you want answers of some sort"

I played on the line of me actually knowing about Kagome to me not knowing, and I could see the little gears in inuyasha's head going into overdrive trying to figure this out.

"Kagome was kidnapped a while ago...I wondered if you knew anything. After all you are in some sort of allegiance with him aren't you?" he snorted.

The side of my mouth quirked at the lack of respect inuyasha usually held for me.

"You accuse me of working with a demon like Naraku? I thought you knew better then that"

He narrowed his eyes at me then.

"You really expect me to believe any of the shit coming out of your mouth? Or do you think I'm stupid? OR you just forgot that you tried to kill me I don't how many times" he clenched his fists. "I am not that stupid little kid anymore, I'm smarter now"

This tickled me. He was smarter now? Okay, he's so smart that he didn't notice that kagome's heart darkened every time he went to see me. He was SO smart that he didn't know that right now, Kagome was being ravished by Naraku.

"You are correct about one thing inuyasha, you are no longer the hanyou I first met when I was alive, but you still are indeed stupid"

A/N PHEW! That was a long one, I'm so tired. The hours I put in for you guys sometimes smh, besides my iPad is about to die right now anyway. Just for the record I grew up Hakudoshi by many many years sooooo yeah, he's actually old enough now to start knowing and lusting after women. Kanna on the other hand will forever be a child in my story xD Happy Readings ^^ -sasusakui


	5. Final Lesson

Final Lesson

Kagome

A total of three weeks passed by and all of my thoughts of forgetting this and returning to my friends faded away. I rose above many of Naraku's minions including Hakudoshi, who wasn't very happy about it, Kikyo's bows could no longer keep up with me and neither could Kagura's wind blades could put a scratch on me. Naraku and I can actually have real sparring matches now and he's even tried tag matches sometimes varying to Kikyo and Kagura or Kanna and Hakudoshi.

Naraku's respect for me, I noticed, has also grown a bit. He no longer calls me ningen or wench ,but miko or just Kagome. My relationship with Kikyo has not progressed nor deteriorated, we're not buddies but we're no longer enemies either. The one thing that did change about me with Kikyo was that I respected her more then I did before, and I even dared to feel alittle sorry for her as well.

Sometimes during training she would lose her train of thought, and mumble Inuyasha's name, I guess remembering the times they spent together. It use to pain me sometimes too, I would remember all our memories together as well as Sango and Miroku's little shannighans but now, I feel nothing.

I now lay here, naked against Naraku's cold body and wondered how this would all end for me.

xXx

"Miko, wake up it's time for your annual lesson" Naraku gently shook me.

Rubbing my eyes and scratching the side of my head, I looked at him drowsily. His long slightly curly, raven hair fell over his shoulders and down his back covering his spider mark carving on his back. His eyes were slightly narrowed in irritation ,but lined with previous feelings of sleep. The lower half of his body was covered with the sheets while leaving his upper half to be marveled in it's godly glory.

He chuckled and gave me a lazy boy smirk. "You worship my body every chance you get miko-sama, it's cute"

A light blush crept over my face and I abruptly turned away.

"Kagome..." he called.

I turned to him. "Yes mast-

When I turned to look at him he gently placed his lips on mine and slightly pulled my body closer to his. I was greatly taken back by his gentleness, it was almost as if he was afraid he would crush me. After we broke apart he got out of the bed and ran his hand through his hair.

"Your reward for being a good pet" he said.

**Inuyasha**

**In a quite slow pace, I kicked around the disembered remains of a scorpion youkai into a nearby hole I dug out just for this occasion. Sighing, my thoughts once again went back to Kagome and how she's probably given up hope by now.**

**Kikyo turned out to be of no help, now that I think more closely it seemed that she was leading me in complete circles. This only further confirmed that she is indeed, working for Naraku.**

**After completely burying the dead corpse of the scorpion youkai, I headed back to Kaede's village.**

**xXx**

**To my complete surprise Miroku and Sango were standing outside of Kaede's hut, waiting for me. I guess what Kaede told me was a bit inaccurate on the time they were to fully recover.**

**"Inuyasha!" Miroku greeted.**

**I nodded at him, acknowledging his prescense. Sango ,on the other hand, just gave me a small wave.**

**"You guys recovered faster then I expected" I said with a slight grin.**

**Miroku nodded. "We worked hard to recover, after all we have something important to accomplish" **

**That's when Sango spoke up. "I just wish Kagome was here with us, but her studies are more important than this" **

**I scrunched my face up. "What? Her studies?- Naraku took-" **

**Thats when Miroku interrupted me and politely pulled me aside. **

**"What the hell is this?! She doesn't remember what happened?" I whispered harshly.**

**Miroku put his hands up in defense. "I couldn't remind her about Kagome, shes her best friend and we don't know anything about Kagome's well being. Who knows, we have to think about the worst case scenario" **

**I swallowed and gave Miroku a look of unbelief. Since when did he start thinking about 'worst case scenarios'? There were plenty of times where Kagome was kidnapped and at any point her kidnappers could've very well killed her, but that never stopped us from giving up hope or attempting to save her.**

**"Look Miroku I don't know what the hell is up with your attitude, but...if you don't want to help me rescue Kagome then I'll just find some one else because obviously neither Kagome or I can depend on you"**

**With that I left Miroku and Sango and headed towards Naraku's last hideout for any clues. Now that I didn't have to worry about Sango and Miroku, I could fully focus on what was ahead of me while Miroku and Sango couldn't further slow me down with their injuries.**

**"Don't worry Kagome, I'll save you" **

**_Hakudoshi_**

_**Kikyo, Kagura, Kanna and I were once again spectators to one of Kagome's and Naraku's matches again. It truly was a fantastic sight, I wouldn't say they were of equal pairings but Kagome was able to hold her own against him. **_

_**Just as I thought Kagome might, for the first time, render Naraku defenseless, Naraku directed his palm into the pit of her stomach. This move, no matter where it was directed, always sent the opposer flying away from the user. It was a self defense move Naraku was to teach Kagome today.**_

_**Her body slid over to me and I didn't have to look to see she was unconscious from that one blow, this was predicted of course because she was still human. But according to Naraku's strange cryptic talk, all of that may change.**_

_**Naraku chuckled lightly walked over towards Kagome's body laging on the floor.**_

_**"She did well considering this was only her fourth sparring match with me" his face contorted into a small frown then. "but if she ever wanted to face Inuyasha then she needs to have some youkai blood flowing in her at least"**_

_**My curiosity peaked at that moment then, how would that be even possible? She was a human nothing more, putting youkai blood in a human has been tried before and failed. Ningens thought if they devoured youkai blood they'd get an ounce of our strength ,but it only gave them diseases or poisons.**_

_**"Even trying to do that would none the less kill the girl, that's as good as she's gonna get right now" Kikyo murmured.**_

_**She took the words right out of my mouth, if it wasn't her then I was going to say something. Looking up to see Naraku's reaction to this, I realized he wasn't pleased in the least.**_

_**"Again you question me, but I guess I reap what I sow" **_

_**This seemed to strike a nerve at Kikyo.**_

_**"Reap what you sow? You haven't even begun to do that, and just what do you mean by that?" **_

_**Naraku sighed irritatedly. "It means that I only have myself to blame for recruiting a useless ground miko as a pawn" **_

_**My mouth slightly opened at Naraku's words, Kagura did the same and Kanna just stared into blank space. Kikyo said nothing in her defense ,but I could feel the murderous aura evaporating off of her. I knew , along with everyone else, (even Naraku) that Kikyo was planning to kill him.**_

**__**_Naraku_

_After Kikyo's little outburst, she took it upon herself to leave the mountain for awhile. I sighed, she always did something largely annoying like this. Looking down at Kagome's unconscious body, I picked her up and lightly threw her over my shoulder._

_That's when Kagura stood up as well. "I was just about to get her to her room to heal" _

_I shook my head no. "There's no need, I'll heal her this time. After all, her injuries are slightly more servere than what you normally heal" _

_She nodded her head and disappeared leaving a gust of wind behind her._

_XxX_

_Sighing, I lightly laid Kagome down on her bed. Her injuries weren't as servere as I thought originally, she even did better in our fight than I thought. My thoughts eventually went back to that wench Kikyo, I knew she had plans to kill me but the question was when._

_I looked down at Kagome then, maybe I could use her for this too. Knowing her, she'd probably enjoy getting rid of her. Lowering my head down towards Kagome, I lifted her wrist towards my mouth and roughly bit into it._

_She groaned in her sleep, but I knew she was still to weak to resist or struggle. Yes, this was all part of the plan, that hit to her stomach was premeditated from the moment I suggested to spar with her. I injected maybe a pints worth of miasma into her blood stream, because she was weak her miko powers should be at their greatest. _

_If it detected any life threatining danger, the miasma would've been purified instantly. Mixed in with the miasma was a bit of my youkai blood, also thanks to her being a priestess she's more immune to simple human diseases and any type if sickness._

_The pigment of her skin got paler and she started to furiously cough up blood. This part of the process was necessary, in order for the youkai blood to thrive a human piece of her had to be devoured by the youkai blood itself. _

_Tears of blood leaked out of her eyes and her talon-like claws clenched into the bed tightly. She writhed and wormed in pain and slight agony, her voice coming out in nothing but a strangled yelp. When she turned to open her mouth again I noticed the sharpened canines grow (maybe three inches longer) and the rest of her teeth followed suit, on her slender arms were small black spiders. _

_A/N: hey guys^^ I hoped you liked this one. This chapter only took me like, maybe three days to do because I was being over aggressively lazy. I'm also going to start posting up the next chapter titles in my author's notes, including my other story Electric Feel (GrimmHime) so make sure to check that out if you haven't already. Thank you everyone for reading or reviewing (or both!) and following my story. The next chapter title is: 'Mutation' _

_Happy Readings! ^^ -sasusakui_


	6. Mutation

Mutation

Kagome

My body felt like it was being skinned alive. The pain was so intense that I could only whimper in torment and protest. As minutes went by, the pain greatly intensified and I wondered if this is what it felt like for a miko when he/she dies, was I really to die here?

Now?

Everything went black. I could no longer see anything, the last thing I did see throughout my waves of pain, was Naraku's grinning face. Maybe this was his plan all along, toy with me, train me, and even give me false hopes of killing Inuyasha, just to kill me in the end. I wanted to cry- no I was crying! How could I be such a fool?! Taking my enemy's side just to kill my friend!

I could already feel the hot tears streaming down my face- wait, how would I feel tears if I'm dead? Well that must mean I'm still alive, just unconscious or something- but what was happening to me then? Why was I in such horrible pain that it rendered me unconscious?

Not knowing the answer to any of these questions slightly pissed me off, but I did know who the hell was responsible for all of this.

* * *

After a severe wave of pain caused me to wake up, the first thing I did was check my surroundings. I breathed a sigh of relief when I realized I was just in the room Naraku gave me. Now looking around for the bastard, I saw him patiently waiting for me at the other side of my bed.

A deep growl rumbled from my throat at the sight of him- wait, a growl? Humans can't growl! I looked down at myself, my hands, my hair, even my feet just to notice I completely changed in appearance. I had these claw-like markings on my face (that were still bleeding) , my hair was very straight and unnaturally darker than usual, teeth poked at my bottom lip and if I moved them at the slightest, my lip would bleed.

I cried out in horror and stared at Naraku in bewilderment. Just what has he done to me?! What type of beast was I?! He seemed to get the idea of what I was thinking just by looking at me.

"Some of my youkai blood lingers in your body, as well as the poisonous miasma that I posses as well"

My mouth fell open slightly, was he trying to make me into a copy of himself and his other pawns?

"H-how is that even possible? My miko powers should have purified the blood as soon as it entered!" I muttered shocked.

How could my miko powers fail me?

Naraku chuckled and shook his head.

"Because of your barrier-like powers, it only searches for life threatening dangers. This enabled me to sneak pass with only a small amount of miasma mixed with my blood, and because your not technically human, your body was able to withstand the amount of poison"

I blinked and continued to look up into his black, swirling eyes. With that, I ran straight into the bathroom to get an accurate look at myself.

Almost screaming, I stared back at myself in horror. I had two pointy dog ear sitting on top of my head and my teeth were a lot my dangerous looking than I thought. The claws that I had were sharp and almost like talons to a bird of paradise.

I turned around to get a look at my back and almost fainted. Whipping and waving about like an excited dog, was a dark, bushy tail and staring back at me like a predator, were my own red tinted eyes with a thin, slim line down the middle much like a cat. That's when Naraku leaned in the bathroom using the frame of the door.

"This was nessecary for you to defeat and kill Inuyasha, and if you'd like...Kikyo too" he offered.

I narrowed my eyes at the thought. Me taking Kikyo's life as well as Inuyasha's hmmm...I grinned madly at the sudden picture I painted in my now twisted mind. Two big mounds sitting next to each other in a field, Kikyo and Inuyasha's graves.

* * *

_Naraku_

_My my what a beautiful expression that was upon her face. She almost mirrored the expressions I wear after destroying a village filled with nothing but women and their children._

_Her face continued to grow more and more into that of a sinister killer plotting their next victim as she imagined their deaths. Yes, this is exactly what I wanted out of her, she maybe more useful to me now than at any other time. It's even a win win situation now, she can gain the much wanted revenge she's always wanted and I'll gain more power with her by my side- yes we'll rebirth a new world together._

_I grinned at the very thought of my new upcoming throne, and a new queen that was perfect for me._

* * *

_Kagome was now, even more beautiful as a hanyou than her miko appearance. Her eyes pierced into the atmosphere in a piercing glare that saw no light in the darkness, and no consious to her actions- her eyes only saw the current world now as an ugly thing. Her talons retracted and extracted uncontrollably while her mild to low growls were a bit of a turn on ,but she could do more without the tail and ears (reminding me too much of Inuyasha)._

_Her loyalty to me seemed to grow more and more as she became more accostom to the youkai part of her, she now never wanted to leave my side. Annoying yes, but with those ears and eyes you couldn't really say no to her._

_"Master-sama" she called._

_I looked at her, giving my full attention. _

_"What type of hanyou am I mixed with?" she asked._

_I happened to notice the excited wag of her tail as she looked up at me with sparkling, interested eyes. Raising my eyebrows at her, I figured out this was only to gain my attention._

_I furrowed my eyebrows together in thought. When I was created I was combined with millions and millions of demons, finding out the nature of her youkai would prove to be difficult. Sniffing her slightly, she blushed lightly but stayed still._

_"Hmmm...hell wolf annnnd...fox youkai" I told her. _

_Her eyes lit up and a smile grew slightly on her face. "Fox and hell wolf youkai?...at least I'm no part of dogs" she mused satisfied. _

_I chuckled then and she gave me a confused look. _

_"Wolves are distant relatives of dogs, the only difference is that they travel in packs and can howl very loudly to communicate with other fellow wolves"_

_Her mouth dropped for a few seconds and then contorted into a look of disgust. I couldn't hold it in anymore at that point, I held my stomach in and laughed._

* * *

_**Hakudoshi**  
_

_**What the hell was going on around here?! Has Naraku totally forgotten our whole ideal, or plan for Inuyasha's demise? Or is his head in the clouds?! **_

_**Never in all my days of serving under Naraku have I heard him laugh like that, maybe an evil chuckle or smirk, but never a whole hearted laugh. It reminded me of...those wretched ningens, preferably one that could laugh without a care in the world- a ningen that was enjoying his stupidly short life. **_

_**Pathetic, purely pathetic. **_

_**Maybe I should brush aside my minor fantasies about that miko wench for now, she was now becoming a problem instead of a solution. She had to be exterminated immediately.**_

* * *

**Inuyasha**

**Not a trace. There was absolutely nothing in Naraku's old hideout that the gang and I discovered a few years back. Something was wrong, there couldn't have been no scent on Kagome because I always know what her scent smells like; yet there was nothing here.**

**No..something is not right.**

**My chest tingled a bit and I clutched at it. The uneasiness rising and falling within me at every breath I inhaled and exhaled. Shaking my head, the negative thoughts about Kagome had to leave my mind, the only thing I must truly worry about is saving her. **

**The tingling sensation didn't stop there, with every blink of my eyes, twitch of my ears, and every puff of air that came out of my mouth in an icy huff brought forth a new wave of anxiety.**

**With a new resolve forming once again, I clenched my fists and readied myself to just venture all over this part of the land. 'Whatever it takes' I told myself 'I'll go to the ends of the Earth just to get her back'**

**Oh kami, how my heart and soul yearned for Kagome to be by my side again.**

* * *

_Kagura_

_Oh kami it's been done...Naraku has done the impossible, and that was forcefully changing a regular ningen, into that of a hanyou. Not only was she a miko, but she was a ningen too and this could of very well killed her, the whole thing was a very big risk. Maybe I underestimated Naraku's true power, and this thought only terrified me more. The same man that turned a full fledged ningen (and a miko at that!) was the same person that could make anyone bend to his will and he owned my heart in his hands._

* * *

_We all sat in the dining/living room in the hideout where Hakudoshi, Kanna, Kikyo and I sat on our knees in front of a standing Naraku and by his side, clinging to his arm, was none other then the hanyou Kagome._

_"As you can all see, Kagome is now a hanyou...her two halves are the lengendary hell wolf and fox youkai" he announced._

_Kami! Thats what he put in her?! This is only turning out worse than I thought, what the hell is Inuyasha doing..._

_All that came to my mind next was the history of the two races of youka that Naraku spoke of, the memories that came back to me in reference to those wretched races were terrifying in itself._

* * *

_I was only a child then- a ningen child at that. There were always terrifying stories of the demon wolf youkai as well as the fox youkai, to warn the rest of the ningen children to stay out of their territory._

_Those that did not heed, had their body parts and organs posted up throughout the villages as a warning. Children would not be spared.._

_Way before Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's father became a legend, the lengendary race before that was originally the demon wolf youkai, not only did they rule the western lands ,but the eastern lands too._

_The fox youkai were also a fearsome race as well, they were just as gruesome and bloodthirsty as the wolves were and had a deep grudge with the king of the underworld himself, who was also a hell wolf and the leader of the race itself._

_Fueding started when the leader of the fox youkai was murdered and pinned against a tree- he was tied to the tree with his intestines and every other body part that would imprison him to the tree._

_Every fox youkai mourned and cried for the loss, except the little kitsune that was too young to understand at the time- that same kitsune travels with Inuyasha and the other ningens._

_After the burial ceremony, the pelt of the leader was taken and given to the family. Soon after, that same pelt was stolen by the thunder brothers, Matann and Hitann._

_ Anyways, there was a big war between the demon wolf youkai and the fox youkai and because of the insane numbers of the wolves, the fox youkai lost horribly. Unfortunately, their loss of the war was not enough to satisfy the wolves...no they needed to be annihilated even further._

_Village through village, it was announced that the era of the fox youkai was over and the whole race was extinct. __It was good news to say the least, but something still seemed a little off. _

_The wolves wanted everything, to be worshipped by the ningens, to be feared by other youkai and to own all the lands. That's when the great dog youkai from a foreign land, re arranged everything and the wolf youkai were over thrown and beaten onto the verge of extinction._

_These are all just stories and myths from stupid ningen that were just afraid to die. I say rumors because ningens were too cowardly at the time to look to see if those rumors were true. Who knows those rumors might actually be a fact ,but there was thing that was true without a doubt._

_Both races were VERY much real as well as the legendary dog general._

* * *

_Even the appearance of a hanyou could be seen on the newly turned hanyou Kagome. The claws, the tail, the fluffy ears, but there was something else that caught my eye too and that was her red tinted eyes. They were very beautiful yes, but something wasn't right. A hanyou usually had golden or crystal blue eyes, yet hers were red as if she was a fullblooded youkai._

_Kagome must have caught me staring at her, and all of Naraku's words faded into the background while her scarlet eyes laid on me. I noticed I was captivated, lost, and I also couldn't move- almost as if I was in a trance. Everything swirled and disfigured into objects undeciferable, all I saw were Kagome's predatory red eyes staring back at me._

_Once out of my trance, I was back in my right mind in my same position, sitting on my knees in front of Naraku who continued to stand up in front of us with his lecture. My eyebrows furrowed into confusion and I cautiously looked back at Kagome, who only smiled slyly at my wandering eyes._

_A weird wet sensation puddled about my knees so I quickly looked down. My eyes shot open in horror as I noticed it was my own blood pouring out of my body. There on the ground still functioning as if nothing happened, laid my own organs for me to see._

_I opened my mouth to scream, but to my disappointment I didn't a hear a sound. Was no one fucking seeing this?! Finally hearing the scream I wanted to, Hakudoshi almost jumped out of his skin and looked at me with bewilderment._

_"What the hell Kagura!" he screeched._

_I ignored Hakudoshi and glared at the wolf bitch. She kept her face neutral ,but her eyes hid away so much more._

_Naraku looked down at Kagome with an irritated look that told us all she was going to be reprimanded later. Her ears flattened down to her head and she pouted._

_"May I remind you...do not use your strengths on my offsprings Kagome" he said angrily yanking on her tail._

_She yelped loudly and I noticed the small brim of red liquid run across the lid of her eyes._

_Her ears flattened down on her head and she nibbled her bottom lip like a child. Her eyes showed that she was a bit sorry, but she was only sorry because the thought of Naraku being upset with her got her to the point of a emotional break down. Naraku pointed to a corner and told her to sit in it and under her breath we heard a low growl, he smirked and lightly shrugged._

_"Now that Kagome is a hanyou, you all will no longer be training Kagome"_

_We all looked at each other in confusion and Kikyo decided to ask what was all on our minds._

_"She is mixed with two very dangerous types of youkai, how do you plan to help her control her powers?" she asked._

_Naraku narrowed his eyes in thought, I guess he hadn't thought that far yet._

_"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it, otherwise do not provoke her unneccisarily" he said lowly._

_We all nodded, abiding his warning with subtle gestures. Looking back at Kagome, she seemed amused by something and I wondered what it was. She looked up at me from across the room and smirked, showing her gleaming canines._

* * *

**_Sesshomaru_**

**_A strange smell lingered the field I stood in, a scent almost like that of Naraku's ,but vaguely familiar, wrapped itself around my acute nose. Scrunching my face up in a scowl, I couldn't really recognized the type of youkai it was._**

**_Whatever is was though, smelt ancient and very dangerous. My gut was telling me that very deadly events was going to occur. In preparation for that, I'll send Joken and Rin away for awhile until everything comes to pass._**

**_"Milord! What are we doing for today?"_**

**_Looking behind me, I spotted Rin following with Ah Un and a stumbling Jocken walking steadily behind them_****_._**

**_"You and Joken will go away for awhile" I said._**

**_Rin's bottom lip started to tremble and my eyes narrowed, we had no time for tears._**

**_"B-but Rin has been a good girl for Lord Sesshomaru, has she not?" she asked twiddling her feet together._**

**_I sighed and knelt down to her level._**

**_"Rin has been a very good girl, and this Sesshomaru would never send you and Jocken away unless I was trying to prevent an...unfortunate event" I told her._**

**_Her big brown eyes widened and she gave me a toothy grin._**

**_"Ohhhh Rin gets it now! Lord Sesshomaru wishes to protect Jocken and me from danger!"_**

**_I blinked and stood back up and slightly turning away from them both._**

**_"Think what you would like Rin, but just know I will be back to get you both with Ah Un in a month"_**

**_Rin nodded and ran off to play in the meadow with Ah Un until Jocken leads her away._**

**_I looked down at Jocken, then back at the space of the wild flowers I was getting lost in._**

**_"You feel it too Jocken"_**

**_He nodded and didn't say anything after that._**

**_"There's a chance I may not come back from this" I told him._**

**_He gave me a look of a disbelief and turned away from me abruptly._**

**_"You always survive pety things like this Lord Sesshomaru, you have nothing to worry about" he reassured._**

**_I shook my head in discontent._**

**_"Arrogance and ignorance will only lead someone to a dishonorable death..." I muttered._**

**_He looked at me then._**

**_"I see...you've remembered what your father had told you"_**

**_I nodded and he looked out into the field along with me._**

**_"It was an honor...to serve you Lord Sesshomaru"_**

**_For a moment I didn't say anything, I just continued to stare out into the field getting lost._**

**_"It was a pleasure...to spend my valued time with you and Rin" I said._**

**_I saw the small sprinkles of water drop on the grass under Jocken's feet and soon the sky opened up- pouring rain._**

**_My hair and armour became drenched with water and my silver hair stuck uncomfortably to the sides of my face._**

**_"Lord Sesshomaru it's raining!" Rin said running towards us._**

**_Before she was able to reach us, I asked one last favor of Jocken._**

**_"You shall take good care of Rin, for as long as you live"_**

**_After that I disappeared into the low mist, the last thing I heard from Jocken was this:_**

**_"With my life sir" _**

**_A/N_**

**_Phew! That toke me some days sorry ^^" I'm sorry if I made Sesshomaru seem a bit O.O.C but I wanted to show him in a light that exposed his softer self. Please review I love your comments!_**

**_The title of the chapter is: 'Inevitable'_**


	7. Inevitable

Inevitable

Kagome

Naraku had his arm lazily put around me as we just lounged in his bed, not really saying anything, pretty much staring into space. My tail had grown a bit in the short time span of three weeks and now reached all the way to the back of my knees.

After the little meeting last time, Naraku told me to never bring dresses back from the future again. Yes, we've had this conversation about me being from the future and he doesn't have much interest in it at all. He lost it when I told him the jewel was nothing more than a trinket that rarely anyone buys.

My tail curled around my legs lovingly making my ears pull back on my head in relaxation. Naraku looked over at me in what seemed to be curiousity, this made my tail start to un curl itself from leg; lazily starting to wag.

"Open your mouth for a second Kagome" he commanded.

I nodded and did as he said. He ran his finger along the walls of my mouth, over my rows of teeth and finally down the length of my tongue. He grunted very lowly for a second and I smelt the small amount of blood in the air and everything went into full alert, not because it was enticing but because it was familiar and smelt like Naraku.

"Did you just cut yourself? Are you ok?" I asked to the best of my ability while my mouth was still open.

He nodded his approval. "I'm fine. A little cut like this will have no affect on me"

Breathing a sigh of relief, I noticed the little flutter of his black locks framed around his face. His face contorted into half a smirk and half a grimace.

"It seems you have the breath of a wolf's too" he almost laughed.

My ears folded back, the tip of my tail stood on end and my face flushed a deep red in deep embarrassment.

"Gomen, Naraku-sama" I muttered while scuttering to the near by bathroom. Behind me I could hear the loud howl of his laughter.

* * *

After getting out of the bathroom (that is of course when I brushed my teeth rigourously about eighteen times) I returned to Naraku, not looking at him in fear of him seeing how deathly embarrassed I was about what happened.

Totally changing the subject I turned to him with a new interest.

"Should you give me my own weapon today?"

He regarded my talons and dangerous jaws.

"Really you don't need one, your whole body is a natural weapon thanks to the two races you are made of ,but I guess a weapon is a essential when it comes to that wretched Tetsuiga"

His face molded into an upturned scowl, I guess he was remembering all the times Inuyasha almost destroyed him with Tetsuiga.

Curiousity getting the best of me, I asked what was on my mind.

"If you do allow me to have weapon, what will it be like?"

He thought for a second, his eyes scanning the ceiling for some sort of answer. "Something I've never done for any of my children before, I'll forge you a weapon...from myself of course"

I blushed, he would make a weapon for me? Yes, I'm aware that thanks to my demon blood I'm more loyal to him than ever ,but something he's doing for me that really doesn't have any benefit for himself...is sweet.

Cursing my now wagging tail and alert ears, he knew I was a bit touched that he was going to make a weapon just for me. He shook his head with a smirk.

"Don't be mistaken, your abilities are useful to me and giving you a weapon will only make you more efficient in killing that damned Inuyasha for me"

What he said felt like a punch to the face, and here I was getting all excited over a stupid weapon. Feeling my ears sink forward, I excused myself and went into the dining room to eat.

* * *

_Naraku_

_Seeing that disappointed face and the crushed spirit in her eyes made me almost sorry I said what I said. This is all an inevitable truth though, she is and always will be a thing to me no matter how beautiful or cute she may become. In order to keep her in check I need to continuously put her down, half the time I don't even mean it but it's all in a great effort to keep her human heart at bay._

_She must hate me._

* * *

_After my short lazy nap in my bed, I shoved away my covers and resumed to putting on my midnight black yukata. Lifting my hair, up and over my shoulders, I grimaced at how long it had gotten. Usually it fell to my upper back ,but now it has grown to the back of my knees. By this point, I would call Kagura to cut it for me but after remembering the things I said to Kagome this morning I whistled for her instead._

_She came as soon as the noise came out of my mouth and blushed at the exposure of my chest. Rolling my eyes slightly, I sat down in front of her while she modestly tucked her matching yukata (of mine) in between her legs as if I had meant to look._

_"One, I've seen every bit of you before so there's no need, and two, me sitting down in front of you doesn't mean I intend to look up your yukata and three I'm not the same as your foolish half breed pup" I told her_

_Her eyebrows furrowed in light anger and annoyance, I dismissed it at once._

_"As you can see, my hair has grown unsightly long. It'd be nice if you could cut it for me" I asked her._

_With slight hesitance she nodded and began walking behind me, she sat down and stretched her legs down both sides of me and began playing with my hair._

_"I've never noticed...how soft it was" she mused._

_Surprisingly, I felt my face flutter with heat. What the hell? Why am I blushing?! She's only playing with my hair._

_"I asked you to cut my hair not play Kagome" I told her._

_She jumped as if she was caught doing something she wasn't suppose to. "Right! Sorry" she mumbled sheepishly._

_Elongating her claws I heard the soft scraping sound of her cutting my hair. Locks fell to the floor around us as we sat in silence while Kagome chopped away._

_After maybe thirty minutes or so, my eyes once again started to droop. Kagome mentioned earlier that I needed to relax more and offered massaging my head. I allowed her to do so and it felt divine, her fingers hit every stress spot and I almost fell asleep in her arms right then and there._

_"You shouldn't fall asleep yet, there's still many things to do" she reminded me._

_By this moment, my head was in her lap and my right arm was wrapped around her leg. Groaning, I really didn't want to move from this spot, at least not until I took a fifteen minute nap first._

_"As you wish, Kagome" I said sarcastically._

* * *

**Kanna**

**Why? Why was this happening? Was something wrong? Maybe fate has changed, no fate doesn't do that it never changes no matter how hard ningens hope and wish for it, but here it was...changing.**

**Maybe Kagome has strayed from the path she was meant to follow- wait maybe it's Naraku who has strayed. He originally was suppose to take over these lands and rule for the remainder of this century ,but he's not come to pass that point yet. **

**The answer was obvious, I just didn't see it. A simple little thing. Naraku is distracted...his head is currently in the clouds.**

* * *

Sango

Its been weeks since we last saw Inuyasha, for me it's felt like years. I longed for the rest of my friends, thanks to Kagome's disappearance I no longer have anyone to express my feelings and thoughts to...now I cry alone.

My whole life has been stressful enough, I'm now three months with child.

Kaede told me once the symptoms started to show and to be honest, this was the worst time to be with child. I've always wanted to bring my future children into a world where they didn't have to worry about horrible youkai eating them up, or destroying the life they've planned to live, now that wish has been destroyed.

My relationship with Miroku is starting to deteriorate each and every day, my memories have been coming back in short glimpses but at their own pace. Turns out, Kagome willingly went to Naraku out of her own unhappiness and she never visited us or anything...Miroku out of all this time had been lying to me.

How dare he? How dare he steal away my right to the truth?!

This newfound stress is also not healthy for me or the unborn child resting in my stomach.

* * *

_**Inuyasha**_

_**My will is fading...the memories, the love, the light flutter of her heartbeat whenever she was near me, I was starting to forget it all. At the same time, I was horrified that my memory of her was contorting into something evil and confusing...then again I couldn't help myself. **_

_**All of my energy now was just going into keeping myself in good hopes of Kagome, instead of actually finding her. I refused, absolutely refused to believe that Kagome went to Naraku, no matter what Miroku told me or what I think I saw that day or whatever Sango comes to remember. **_

_**No matter what I must save her, then maybe we can clear up any misunderstandings that we've had in the past.**_

_**My bare feet touched the ground of an open field, letting my senses spread over the area, a familiar yet aggressive scent came up.**_

_**Dodging a sweeping claw aiming for the back of my neck, I back flipped out of the way of a kick. Growling at my opponent, our eyes met.**_

_**"I don't have time for you!" I growled.**_

_**His eyes sharpened to signal he was annoyed with me. "And I with you brother"**_

_**We both cracked our knuckles at the same time, preparing for a short match. I think I was in the right to say that at this point we both wanted to kill each other very quickly, plus I had somewhere to be.**_

_**Getting into my stance, I pushed the edge of my thumb against the hilt of my sheath; ready to unleash Tetsuiga as soon as Sesshomaru made a move. He held his composure just standing there and a eyebrow rose in question.**_

_**I let my guard down slightly. "Well what the hell are you waiting for?!"**_

_**He showed a bit of his teeth in his form of a snarl. "You usually attack first, your a reckless being Inuyasha...what has changed you?"**_

_**My stance lowered more to the point of me re-sheathing my Tetsuiga with a clank. "Nothing. I just can't afford dying right now" I answered.**_

_**A gust of wind came by, making our hair lightly blow with it. Sesshomaru gazed out into the field then looked back at me with a hint of skeptism.**_

_**"Since when did you really start valuing your life half breed?"**_

_**My mouth twitched at that stupid nickname, not even really a nickname...but a title. "Something very precious to me has either become tainted or has really been stolen...I won't know until I see for myself" I muttered quietly.**_

_**Sesshomaru's gaze was piercing a hole through me, I almost felt uncomfortable considering this was the only time we've actually talked to each other without going for the other's throat.**_

_**"Why do you even care?" I asked incredulously.**_

_**He slightly shook his head. "Don't be mistaken pup, I haven't the slightest care in the world for your motives..this is just another one of your rescue missions for those half wit ningens you love so much"**_

_**Gritting my teeth and clenching my fists, I was about ready punch him but he simply dodged and hopped a couple feet away from me. Ready to go after him, he held up his hand and I stopped in confusion. Did he have something to say?**_

_**"I'm not telling you this for your sake ,but for mine. You should know that I'm familiar with that ningen miko's scent and blood, me being a full blooded youkai enhances my senses far better than yours. With every gust of wind, the smell of her blood becomes more and more tainted...you should get to her quickly"**_

_**With that out in the open, he left and was gone in the night sky.**_

* * *

_**Sesshomaru's parting words still left a feeling of immense hopelessness of me saving Kagome. I don't want to believe him, but then again that's person number two that's told me that Kagome has changed completely.**_

_**I clenched my fists so tight they bled, I'm not going to know anything nor believe anything until I see this whole thing through! If Kagome has turned like they said then...I'll try to save her and if not that makes everything a lot more easier.**_

* * *

_Sesshomaru_

_After leaving Inuyasha, I pondered why I even had a conversation with him in the first place. His prescense is usually so meaningless and insignificant that as soon as we cross paths we're after each other's heads, so what was the difference now?_

_Maybe this was a sign, a sign that something un changeable might occur, I'm not sure when but soon._

_I feel it._

* * *

_Naraku_

_Forging Kagome's weapon took quite a bit of time._

_I changed my plans and made it into a halberd staff instead of dual swords. Taking Kagome's close combat abilities into mind a stff was the right choice to pick. If I can lengthen her range a bit then she'll have that wretched Inuyasha backed into a corner._

_Whistling for Kagome, she came at once and on time like always._

_"You called Naraku-sama?" she asked._

_I took account of her attire and then evaluating the staff, the rip in her hakuma I made would prove to be much helpful later on when she starts using it._

_Her black hair was pinned to the side and some of it hung down her back in light curls, the hakuma she wore was decorated with my favorite, red spider lilies...it suited her well._

_"I did call" I planted the staff in the ground and gestured for her to grab it. Her whole face lit up as she grasped it and marveled it from various angles. "it's double ended so be cautious of how you use it, I expect you know how to use it correct?" I asked her._

_She nodded her head eagerly. _

_After awhile, she calmed down and looked at me. I raised my eyebrow in question._

_"What is it called?" she asked glancing at it again. _

_Now that I thought about it, I never really had time to think about the name of the weapon. Looking around, I quickly had to make a decision._

_Then I knew._

_"Higanbana" _

_She stopped fiddling around and looked at me seriously slowly smiling gently, her bright scarlet eyes gleaming._

_"It's pretty"_

_I couldn't stop my mouth from doing what it must. I found myself returning the little smile she gave me._

_"It pleases me to know you like her" I told her._

_She quickly walked over to me and wrapped her arms and legs around me. That night I ravaged her._

* * *

_The following morning, she was still asleep lying her head on top of my arm. Her little ears fluttered as she dreamt soundly, I was tempted to wake her up yet I was tempted to just lie here for the whole day with her too._

_Her bare back was exposed to me and looking over at it made me want to go another round, she was just sleeping too sound-fully to wake right now. Scooting closer to her, I wrapped my arm around her waist and slid her more towards my chest, taking in the demonic scent she gave off._

* * *

_*_Three months later*

Kagome

Over these last months Naraku and I have grown closer. Every morning he kisses me deeply, and I swear he can tell the kiss makes my toes curl and my tails stand on end.

He still wishes for me to call him master ,but doesn't get mad when I simply call him Naraku. He trusts me with the secrets of his plans and thoughts, he even trusts me with his children and lets me rule over them when he's away.

My hair had grown obscenely long and reached the back of my knees and greatly annoyed me, but the only reason I hadn't cut it yet was because Naraku mentioned that it looked nice.

Naraku has yet to come back from his errands and I remained in his room, brushing my hair. After four hundred to six hundred strokes I started getting a little jittery from his abscense, scary thoughts of what could be happening to Naraku with out me there almost brought me to my knees in torment.

That was all it took to motivate me to go out and find him. I passed by Hakudoshi who stood in front of the exit for me to leave.

Looking down at him, I gave him a soul wrenching glare. "Move" I ordered.

He snarled. "Who are you to order me, Hakudoshi, as if I'm your lap dog?!"

My wolffish nature started to simmer out as I towered over him, the demonic aura I possessed whipped out and devoured his. "Now listen to me, if you don't move I will personally destroy you"

We stood there, glaring at each other for a moment, until he finally gave up and let me pass through.

The sun slowly started set until before finally laying to rest and letting the full, beautiful moon illuminate the woods I was running through. Memorizing Naraku's scent I breathed in the air around me and followed his smell, leading into Kikyo's area of reign.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: sorry if I made anyone a little O.O.C I really didn't mean to. This took me...wow maybe a couple of weeks because I've been majorly lazy and I apologize for that.

Any who, read,review annnnnd rate ^.^ ~snowcastle

Next Chapter: Blood Bath


	8. Blood Bath

Blood Bath

Kagome

Typical...purely expected, I could almost see Inuyasha now, and I honestly couldn't tell the difference between the two of them anymore. That..Naraku and Inuyasha.

The fur along my swishing tails bristled as I watched this horror show. Naraku held Kikyo up by his arms and repeatedly brought her down forcefully on top of his shaft, her monotone moans piercing the air. I wrinkled sky nose at the stench of their filth.

My fists clenched, I had a great deal of trouble trying to keep my claws in their place. A part of me wanted to writhe around in the ground drowning in my own agony, but all I wanted now was to destroy...obliterate everything.

Naraku knew I was there, he also knew that I knew that because of my stupid demon blood I would start developing feelings for him.

The moving of their bodies, the disheveled style of Kiyo's hair, and the one bead of sweat that dripped down Kikyo's back it all made me see red. I gave myself to Naraku, I willingly gave him a long piece of my life, I even betrayed my friends for this? For just another pathetic copy of Inuyasha? I should've known.

The decision was made, whatever I said now...would either get me killed or worse, back in the arms of Naraku.

I walked camly and regally towards the open clearing, the moon beaming on their bodies as well as mine. "So...I worry something has happened to you while your away, and your indulging in-IN THIS DEAD THING?!"

I hadn't meant for my poker face to crack so badly like that, but come on we've all gotta look at what's happening right now.

Who's trades something living, breathing and none the less beautiful, but down grades for a living corpse?

For a moment, he looked almost annoyed with my presense...bored even.

"You disobey my direct order, leave our quarters unattended, and let your demonic presense leak outside. Why are you surprised? I have no use for toys that don't listen, they are eventually broken one way or another" he said.

The left side of my mouth twitched unpleasantly as he straightened his midnight yukata and roughly threw Kikyo off his lap. He muttered something in her ear and she nodded, staying in her place on the ground; her priestess attire drooping loosely in many chosen areas.

Naraku approached me, glowering his eyes as he walked. Our eyes met and I figured he noticed the hurt behind the walls of smoldering fire in mine. He kept walking and eventually he was so close the heat off his skin wafted in my face, and one step forward would bring me face to face in his chest

He grabbed me softly by the chin, I refused at first, yanking my chin out of his hand but he only yanked it back into his possession. Tilting my face up into his eyes, I couldn't help but stare at his full lips. Damn my weak resolve.

He leaned in as if to kiss me, but stopped just barely brushing the tip of my lips.

"If your as mad as you show, would you have stopped me from kissing you just now?" he asked.

His hot breath coated my face, making my eyes flutter in ecstasy.

"I hate you Naraku" I almost moaned.

He grabbed the ends of my already long hair and pulled back, leaving my neck exposed to him. Kissing softly at first, then just a lick of his tongue, he knew all the right spots.

"Yess..and it's because you hate me is what makes you stay, my love" he chuckled.

I wanted to scream at him in fury, rip his body to shreds, tear his lying tongue from the lying mouth in which it resided yet, I wanted him to ravish me to the point of bliss.

"Beg for it" he whispered.

He glided his hands lightly and slowly across my body, driving me insane and with that smirk he knew I was back to being his...back under the pressure of his thumb. What will I do when and if he crushed me with that thumb?

"No" I rebelled.

He chuckled again, as if I could resist him for over a long period of time. I put up a small challenge, and he had all the time in the world to reign me into his control completely...and devour me in the process.

He easily lifted my body so that my legs were wrapped around his torso.

"Like this...under the moon as witness, every part of you will be mine in full" he said crushing his lips onto mine.

* * *

Again and again. He took me in every way possible that night, after every round, he took a break and so did I (After all of the youkai blood he pumped into me, the energy I had was just over the line superior of a ningen's). I scowled deeply, how dare he play me for a fool?!

But who was I kidding? I basically just played myself and threw my own body to the wolves in this case.

In a couple of hours, Naraku will be back awake asking-no taking me for the...my god I've lost count. You would think I would remember all the times he's screwed me based on how many times I would get too aroused and whack him in the face with one of my tails ,but no I've lost count of that too.

My canines grounded against eachother painfully, damn, I must be growing in another set.

Naraku's eyes flew open and he rolled himself on top of me. His now sweaty, heated, sticky body was on top of mine working against me...of course I went along with it out of sheer loyalty. The loyalty he put in my blood.

He roughly grabbed me by my throat and shoved my face away from his. "Obey me...when I say to relax" he growled.

What the hell? what was he the alpha male now? A deep growl rumbled deep in my throat as I forcefully flipped him on the other side of the bed.

"You may control me in every other way...but when it comes to this bed, submit peacefully"

He gave me a look as if I had slapped him then spit in his face, but that look only turned into a lust filled smirk.

"If that is how you would like it then you may attempt...but be warned, if you don't please me well enough on your own then I will take you in a way that is painful to you"

I gulped. He was dead serious, this was a cruel punishment for so easily flipping him like that. Shit.

* * *

_Hakudoshi_

_This was madness, hypocrisy, ludacris and so many other words I could describe this situation. According to Kanna, Naraku has utterly gone insane and has a certain...bond with the weapon._

_I clenched my teeth as I heard the soft but prominent bangs from the wall next to me. If I couldn't destroy that bitch myself then I'll just get another stupid person to pull the strings for me._

_A certain person came into my mind as I thought of just the right one who would be a possible weakness to the weapon. I walked out of my chambers and started making my way to the entrance of the caves._

_I sensed a presense and stopped in my tracks. "Your dead body has a foul scent to it miko, what do you want?" I demanded._

_She seemed to morph from the shadows and into the moonlight. "Where are you going?" she asked._

_I snorted. "Who are you to ask of my where abouts?" I scoffed at her and proceeded to move around her. She blocked my way and a warning glare beamed from my eyes into her lifeless abyssal eyes._

_"It was a simple question that was asked out of pure curiosity" she stated flatly._

_I looked down my nose at the dead walking ningen miko. She was really no better than that rusty weapon that Naraku had made. _

_"Your no better at lying than you are at being useful...your only just now following Naraku's orders because he finally ,in all these months, shown you some type of attention...and in return for that you would obey his every whim correct?"_

_Proud that I figured Naraku out so quickly gave me a boost of pride, but it was never really any good with Kikyo around...her emotionless eyes swirled with a darkness I could not understand._

_"Well if its purely out of curiosity like you say, then I don't see any reason to tell you anything" I muttered._

_Proceeding to walk around her once again, she stepped in my way. Growling menacingly, I summoned my halberd and held it towards her throat._

_"I could kill you right now, and I doubt Naraku would care. Now step aside" I snapped._

_She stared back into my eyes. Her emotions- what am I saying, she has no emotions as well as no feeling of pain. _

_"You should not direct your anger at me. This is what Naraku wishes of me, you should obey him in order not to get into Naraku's bad graces" she droned._

_This sparked a new flame of anger in me, but it dissipated as soon as it came. _

_"This is one of another ways that separates you from me. You care about Naraku for some unknown reason, and you envy the weapon in power and the attention she receives from that monster. I ,on the other hand, could care less about any of you..in any case I wish death upon each and every one of you"_

_Getting tired of her standing in my way, I shoved the miko into the far side of the mountain. Her body penetrated through the top layer of rock with a loud crash, following with an avalanche of rocks and bolders._

_Shaking my head, I thought of the crumbled and tangled limbs of that dead miko with the same blank, black abyssal eyes, that are much like a doll's._

* * *

**Inuyasha  
**

**Blood splashed into my eyes. It burned...it burned so much. Frantically rubbing and almost clawing at my burning eyes another wet liquid came running out of them. **

**Killing countless of youkai was only a distraction...a side track from saving Kagome because deep down I had already knew.**

**I had completely given up on her.**

**Her scent, everything about her seemed to have disappeared off the face of the earth. Using my senses, I clawed at the centipede youkai in front of me and it tore to pieces in my hands.**

**The aftermath of the rather short battle left the rest of the forest quiet and unearthly depressing, the other lurking demons cleared the region where the dying carcass youkai laid.**

**Through the now pouring rain, I heard footsteps but I didn't turn around. My silver hair stuck to the top of my closed eyes, faced upwards towards the sky.**

**"What is it you want?, Sesshomaru?" **

**I didn't expect an answer from him, but he gave one anyway.**

**"I want nothing from you, I'm simply passing through" he muttered.**

**From beneath my wet locks of hair, I peered into the seemingly shining eyes of Sesshomaru. I don't know what ,but something seemed off about him.**

**"You'd usually steer clear of my scent, that way we avoid an encounter, obviously you must want something Sesshomaru"**

**The rain poured from the sky even harder. Will it ever let up?**

**His fists clenched at his side and his fangs lengthened a little, he must be irritated about something.**

**"Analyze it however you will, but your half right about one thing. I do have a...favor to ask of you"**

**If I wasn't so depressed I would've snorted and laughed in his face, but seriously Sesshomaru-the-great wants to ask his inferior-hanyou-little-brother a favor? Hell must have frozen over and is currently in a blizzard.**

**I sighed. "...well..lets hear this favor of yours" **

**His shoulders almost heaved as he slumped near a huge oak tree; his armor clanked against the old wood.**

**"If Jocken fails at protecting Rin...you must save her" he muttered with closed eyes.**

**This baffled me. He's never had a problem with protecting that girl before so what the hell was he asking me for? and from what I can vaguely remember Sesshomaru had always hated ningen and was never known for protecting anything.**

**"You've haven't had a problem with her before, why would you need me?" I muttered.**

**He growled lowly and his claws lengthened. I didn't even get into a defensive stance.**

**"Would you prefer it if I begged?!" he yelled.**

**I inwardly rolled my eyes. Really what was the point of asking me to do anything in this emotional state? **

**"You ask me to save her as if you can't do it yourself, what are you going to die or something?" **

**I expected him to rebuff me, saying that it was nearly impossible to kill someone like him, but his silence for some reason made my blood run cold.**

**"Wait a minute! What is going to happen to you that you think you may die?!" I snapped at him.**

**I didn't want to sound worried about him, but it probably came out that way. The only thing he might have caught out of that was the anxiety lining my words.**

**He looked up at me with weary eyes, stress outlined his facial features making him look older than he really was.**

**"Are you so blind that you don't smell the demonic aura coating this area in its toxins?" he snapped.**

**My head pointed towards the sky, this time inhaling the nearby scents that tried to coat the area. After getting nothing I guess the rain must have washed the smell away.**

**"I don't know what your talking about Sesshomaru" I muttered.**

**His eyebrows furrowed in frustration as he tried to get me to grasp this concept, then his face relaxed..heh he must have given up on me.**

**"Its obvious you won't recognize the scent of ancient evil when you smell it, it's faint but its there" he murmured.**

**Maybe this was worth looking into...maybe this was only a roadblock to my road of self destruction.**

**"Ancient evil?" I asked.**

**He nodded, looking into the distance as if looking back into the past. "Yes..there was a story our father told me as a child, before you were born...before I was born, even before our father met the two women that would later give birth to us...the day he literally thought he would die a terrible death.**

**My eyes widened as I found myself sitting down in the soft grass near Sesshomaru, I barely got to know our father...so no matter what Sesshomaru thought, this story was important to me.**

**I waited impatiently for him to continue, but the hurt in his eyes stopped me from ushering him forward in the story. Remembering dad like this...must be hard for him too.**

* * *

Miroku

I stopped tending the field immediately as soon as the feeling hit me..I wonder if Sango felt it at the same time I did because she came running outside from our small hut.

"Do you feel that Miroku?" she asked urgently.

I nodded my head and looked towards the sky, it was clear and sunny today but Sango and I both knew it was all a facade. 

"Something very powerful is near here..." I murmured.

Our daughter, Himiko, peeked her little head out of the hut. "What's going on mommy?" 

Sango looked at me fearfully before turning around to smile and respond to her, saying everything was fine and that we had to move soon.

I looked down at my hands to see they were shaking, the future seemed like a terrifying thing to envision with a youkai behind every corner and your child in your arms.

* * *

****2 weeks later****

* * *

Kagome

A low grumbling sound came from within the bowls of my stomach. I could no longer keep any type of human food down anymore, and my skin tone was starting to turn sickly and pale...like that wretched Kikyo's.

I lounged in Naraku's bed almost all day while he was out doing errands, no I didn't trust his words and knew they were lies ,but however much he'd hate to admit it he belonged to me as much as I did to him.

Of course he didn't get back until early dawn the following morning, and by that time my body was starting to heave up my own blood. The fur on my tails lost it's luster and turned brittle...shedding all over the floor.

I no longer had the strength to get out of Naraku's bed.

He walked into the room startled ,but it didn't show in his demeanor instead in his eyes.

"What is the meaning of this?" he looked down at me.

The tone of his voice sounded demanding and urgent. "I feel horrible...I'm so hungry" I moaned out in pain as another sharp jab of agony wrenched through my abdomen.

He gave me a small but noticeable smile. "There's food all throughout this place..human food at that"

I nodded slowly, even that was requiring a lot of energy from me. "Yes...I can't keep it down"

His brows furrowed in thought, and soon something came. "Kagura!" he called.

A gust of wind blew everything around in the room (making the whole thing incrediously messy) and from the wind, Kagura appeared.

Naraku gave her a death glare and something inside of her shrunk back away from him. He sighed and continued to order her about.

"As you can see," he pointed to me in bed, "Kagome is sick...I need you to get...ningen or youkai...still beating...fresh..."

Everything faded to black as my body started to slowly drift into rest.

* * *

I woke up...the moon shining into the room as my eyes adjusted to the darkness immediately, but was still hazy from my sickness.

"Na...Naraku-sama?" I called weakly.

I felt a gentle nudge at the nape of my neck and warm air flutter across my ear. "Yes?" Naraku answered.

He laid next to me, shirtless but wearing half of his yukata, holding something wet, warm, and moving in his hands. My weakness disabled me from figuring it out though, but whatever it was smelt intoxicating.

"Kagome" he said seriously, "my pet" he murmured lustfully. "In order to survive you must eat this...and eat it whole" he said ushering whatever was towards my lips.

"b-but what is it?" I asked. Trying to decider what the object was put a major strain on my head...a headache was coming on I'm sure.

"Don't strain yourself my pet, just eat and be full" he said forcing a bit of it into my mouth.

Whatever it was...was definitely still alive and really wet.

I bit into it, my fangs piercing the thin layer of the still thumping object and its juices bursting from inside the...fairly small object. It tasted...delicious it filled my stomach to the tip and soon I was slowly licking Naraku's fingers.

He groaned in slight pleasure. "You enjoyed it my pet?"

I continued licking his fingers, knowing it pleasured him and because the juices from the object were still dripping from his hand. My fangs and tails were esatic with excitement and pure exstacy.

"Yes...it was wonderful...I'm full now but I must have more...I would do anything for more" I slurred.

He chuckled. "It seems you've gotten drunk off of it, in time my pet...you will have more"

I moaned outloud just thinking of it, Naraku chuckled again and began to swiftly climb on top me.

* * *

**Inuyasha**

**In my time of staying clear of Miroku and Sango while going back through Sesshomaru's story in my head multiple times, I decided to check in on them...just this once.**

**Their scents were so familiar to me that I knew where they were at all times, I also know from how long ago they've been in a certain area and when they've left also including who or what was with them at that time.**

**It seems they've migrated from their little hut they called a home about three months ago, if I could recall correctly though they said this was going to be their permanent home. Why did they leave?**

**The obvious answer popped into my head ,but I shoved it away. There were no other youkai scents in the whole area so what was the problem?**

* * *

**I traveled a couple hours, following their scents until it led me to a small village in the eastern mountains. It was quiet here and I could already tell the population of ningens was very small, about three big families here at best.**

**My feet led me to the entrance of a medium sized hut that seemed almost deserted ,but was the source of Miroku's and Sango's scents.**

**"Sango? Miroku?" I called.**

**Faintly, something stirred within the home but there was no response. I sighed, this began to grow tiresome, so with conviction I just walked in.**

**The first thing I saw was eating utensils all over the place, tattered clothes strewn about the floor, food stains covering the walls and floor and what else coated the air? Blood? **

**This startled me greatly and I went throughout the whole home looking for them.**

**I found both of them on the floor...their backs against the wall and them both staring aimlessly into space. What the hell happened to them? **

**By now, I already knew I was a godfather to their daughter, but where was she? Her scent wasn't anywhere around here...did something happen? Kami I hope not.**

**"What the hell guys?" I asked sitting in front of them.**

**They didn't even look at me, they just stared into space as if they were looking right through me.**

**"Say something!" I yelled.**

**Sango jumped and that seemed to throw her out of her...dead-like trance.**

**"Ah, it's you Inuyasha...I've missed you my friend" she muttered.**

**A sad smile crossed my face, she seemed almost hollow, her cheeks sunk in a little and her complextion was extremely off and pale. If you hadn't looked twice you'd think she's a living ghost. When was the last time she had eaten?**

**"Yeah, sorry its been so long since I've come to visit" I looked around to see Himiko scampering around somewhere. "where's my favorite girl?" I asked aloud.**

**Usually whenever I said this, her little head would peak out from behind a wall and she'd giggle uncontrollably. She was the cutest little thing I've ever seen.**

**Sango whimpered and her face contorted into that of pure agony. Her whole body crumbled more onto the floor as she sobbed. Miroku gave no words of consolation, only patting her back and head a couple of times.**

**Fury whipped into me. "What?! Where's little Himiko?!" I shouted.**

**Miroku seemed to snap. "SHE'S GONE! GONE BECAUSE NARAKU KILLED HER MAYBE IF YOU WERE HERE SHE WOULD'VE BEEN SAVED ,BUT NO YOU WERE TOO STUPID TO REALIZE THE DANGER YOU PUT US IN! DIDN'T I TELL YOU BEFORE?! KAGOME IS WITH HIM NOW"**

**When he was done a couple of tears slid down his sunken face. "We only left for a moment...and when we came back it was too late...we failed her as her parents"**

**His face contorted the same way Sango's did and soon he crumbled too, sobbing into the floor. Before I knew it, tears were starting to build up in my eyes too. Naraku has taken so much from all of us, Kagome and Kikyo now little Himiko...why couldn't this bastard just keep out of our lives?**

**I sniffled lightly. "If you can...tell me how it happened" I muttered from underneath my long silver bangs.**

**Sango's sobs let up some until it was just soft hiccups and soon she was in sitting position again, Miroku had his head buried into her stomach still sobbing rather loudly.**

**"Her body was mutilated almost into an unrecognizable state, but us as her parents, we knew it was her." she choked back tears on this part. "but the one thing that stood out the most was the gaping hole in her small little chest...her heart...had been torn out of her" **

**I held back my gasp ,but my eyes betrayed me by widening to a scary extent.**

**"Wh-why would Naraku do something like this?" I asked. He never mutilated his victims, no, that was something that was too dirty for him to want to do, he left tasks like that to Hakudoshi.**

**Sango shrugged lightly, of course she would have no idea. No one knew why Naraku did the things he did.**

**"Her face...was still in a look of horror...she was so..so scared" Sango whimpered and choked again. "and we couldn't come to her rescue"**

**That was all it took, Sango wailed into Miroku's hair and he still choked out sobs of anguish in her stomach. **

**I couldn't watch this anymore, Naraku's death would be today...if its the last thing I do.**

* * *

_**Sesshomaru**_

_**I looked across a graveyard of death. **_

_**For once, it was not me that extinguished this amount of youkai in the amount of one day. **_

_**All types of youkai carcasses laid strewn about across the plain, all with looks of horror still implanted in their faces. ****Another thing was there wasn't any other sign of abuse other than the giant holes decorating their bodies like a trademark.**_

_**"Who was responsible for this?" I mutter aloud.**_

_**Of course I didn't expect a response ,but I got one anyway.**_

_**"Does this sight upset you my lord?" a woman mused lightly.**_

_**Turning around abruptly, my eyes widened at the appearance of the human miko wench that use to be with Inuyasha.**_

_**I re-sheathed my Tetseiga and turned my whole body towards her. She seemed different a little ,but nonetheless still gave off a human scent.**_

_**"What are you doing here wench? Shouldn't you be with that half breed brother of mine?" I retorted.**_

_**She smirked and switched her weight from both of her feet. "I like you... Lord Sesshomaru-sama" **_

_**Coats of arousal filled my nostrils from her. Disgusting.**_

_**"Your lies don't amuse me ningen, I know you and my half breed brother already have a fling"**_

_**She hummed lightly to herself, picking at her rather sharp nails. Why was she not trembling in fear of me?**_

_**I took in her appearance again, everything seemed vaguely familiar about her. Her dark raven hair, her height, her scent, except her style of clothing, I noticed it was a fancy piece of a yukata. It was midnight black with amarillys detailed into it, the side of it was ripped all the way up to her thigh and her clevage showed without shame. Disgusting female.**_

_**One thing that strikes me as odd though, was the unnatural blue her eyes showed, they almost seemed to glow.**_

_**"Admiring my body, my lord?" she flaunted.**_

_**She was starting to greatly annoy me with her outrageous comments. **_

_**"Listen here ningen wench, you should heed my warning, when bothering a great demon youkai like myself prepare to die at some point" **_

_**She smiled at me revealing a double pair of fangs occupying her mouth. A cold shudder ran down my back as that same ancient evil scent leaked from her.**_

_**"That thing in your chest...I wish to have it" she said pointing at my chest.**_

* * *

**A/N**

**I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter of heart of vengeance ^.^**

**Again, I apologize if I made any characters O.O.C in any way at any point of time. I'm an amateur at this so please don't bomb me or anything.**

**Nice criticism is accepted though so please feel free :3**

**Next Chapter: Metamorphisim**

**Read, rate and please review **


	9. Metamorphism

Metamorphisim

Kagome

Sesshomaru's lovely face remained stark and neutral, but my wolffish instinct told me other wise while a lovely scent filled the air. Fear.

The almighty, spiteful, Inu-youkai, Lord Seshshomaru was afraid of me? No, not really me ,but who's blood I've come to harvest in my ningen body, now turned hanyou.

Removing my hand away from the direction of his chest, I needlessly bit my sharp, pointed nails.

"Your not taking me seriously are you? Lord Sesshomaru" I smiled at him.

The thick fluffiness of the fur he wore seemed to bristle slightly.

Naraku told me that hell wolf youkai are known for their aggressiveness and eagerness to fight, so seeing even a hanyou hell wolf acting calm must be a shock.

I shook my head and closed my eyes while making a distinct tsking noise with my tongue, I desperately wanted a reaction out of him. If he's not going to give me what I want..when I want, then I'll obtain it by any means necessary.

Quickly running up to him, (in his eyes appearing as a burst of wind) not even that made him flinch or anything for that matter, I was as close as I dared to be (which was chest to chest if I may add) ,but he only looked down his nose at me.

Fury wenched itself through my veins. "Fine! Be that way and put up a fight! but if you won't give me what I want theeeeennnn...maybe Rin would be a sufficient piece of meat" I grinned.

His eyes filled with red as he clenched at my throat, of course this didn't hurt me in the slightest but it was uncomfortable being hoisted up into the air like this.

"You will not touch a hair on her!" He roared.

I snickered in pure delight. "Foolish puppy dog! I already have her!" I whispered desperately into his ear. Giving it a simple lick, I whispered killer words soaked in venom "you never thought this was the real me was it?"

His eyes flickered from red to gold multiple times before he fully processed the information I just gave him, his face was so PRICELESS!

I laughed extremely loud into the air and he let my 'fake' body fall to the ground as he sped off into the wilderness.

My laughter died down as my finger gently massaged my bottom lip in thought, he was so much weaker when it came to Rin...Rin is his essential weakness, so is that little green imp thing that follows him around.

*SNAP!*

My real body, who I also had control and awareness over, just now snapped the imp's neck. As a ningen miko, I never enjoyed shooting and purifying my enemies with my sacred arrows but now was an entirely different story.

Now I took pleasure in the people and youkai I killed, sexually and physically. Either way I writhed in pleasure of the hunt and kill.

*SCREAM!*

I snickered, I made little Rin watch the murder of the green imp, if she did manage to come out of this unscathed (highly unlikely) she'd have awful memories for a long time coming.

The taste of her blood coursed down my parched throat and eagerly, I swallowed, like a starved person that hadn't eaten real food in eight hundred years. My eyes rolled back as I viciously bit into her still thumping heart and bursts of flavor exploded on my tongue.

My eyes glanced into hers and fear registered in them as she saw her own heart 'still-hooked-up' to her body as I licked at it. How was this girl still alive?

Getting bored of the kill, I tore the little thing into pieces and ate every bit of it whole. That's when I smelled it, the acrid scent of urine filled the air and I scrunched up my nose in disgust. Looking down, I noticed Rin had wet herself and finally the light disappeared from her eyes and she was gone.

Biting my lip slightly and taking out the paper doll Naraku gave me from between my breast, I crushed it into my palm. Totally obliterating it. My real and fake body merged back together and I bolted off back to Naraku, stupid puppy got there too late and will have to find them like that. Sucks to be him.

* * *

*Two months earlier*

* * *

**Naraku**

**Today was the day I would teach Kagome new things, things even myself could not fully do, but I had pride in her so far.**

**Things like astro-projection required many things to accomplish so instead, I came up with a way to detour that price...by infusing the process with my paper dolls.**

**By doing so, the user (has to be of fox youkai blood, even half is good) has to have a paper doll ,making another copy of themself, only you offer a little of the fox youkai blood on the paper doll. Now not only will you still be concious in your actual body ,but your physically and mentally aware in your other body as well. **

**Yes, the whole thing, now that I plotted it all out in my head..seemed it would be impossible to teach to someone as young as Kagome (in youkai years. In ningen years I am the age of twenty six. Apparently very young to Kagome)**

**In terms of youkai years though, she wasn't even a year old (1 youkai year=56 human years, only three human years have passed so far).**

**I smirked in backwards amusement, she seemed so young.**

**Another thought passed my mind as well, Kagome is still not capable to control herself when it came to prey and hiding her demonic energy; much like what I do when it came to her and Inuyasha tracking me down...those days are over.**

**She has much to learn these two months, after that's up, I'm going to send her after Sesshomaru.**

* * *

*Four Weeks Later*

* * *

Kagome

Naraku worked me to the bone, lessons got harder and his hits got harder; more deadlier. Of course after every lesson I got the necessary herbs and remedies I could find in the fuedal era, but there wasn't any IBprofen, Motrin, or Tylenol here so every pain I had was fast at healing (thanks to my youkai blood) ,but hurt so much more.

I took a fast kick in the back and a slash at my arm. Yelping, I reacted out of bloodthirsty rage and tried to attack him back ,but he dodged.

His face scrunched up as he looked down his nose at me. "I give you fox youkai blood as well as hell wolf youkai, but you can't even work in the speed that I specifically gave you" he rustled his black raven hair in frustration. "you can't attack me when your angry, your attacks are slower and you leave yourself open"

The next words that came out his mouth next, was like a slow liquid fire knife cutting through my skin. "If you remain like this, Inuyasha would kill you before you even utter the words you hate him"

Deep rumbling growls expressed my displeasure with his words, and he gave me a sympathetic look. What was I doing? I can't crucify him for trying to help me.

"I'll do my best to please you" I muttered.

My hair cascaded over my eyes so he didn't see the bloodthirsty snarl I had across my face.

* * *

_***Present***_

* * *

_**Inuyasha**_

_**Every growl, every waking moment, I spent on finding that wretched Naraku. Killing such...such a young innocent girl like Himeko was...unforgivable.**_

_**The irreplaceable scent of youkai caucuses invaded my nose painfully, a deep burning sensation that caused me to cover my nose with my hands. Why were their so many dead bodies in one place? (Even someone like Naraku wouldn't do something like this, it was too sloppy)**_

_**Every caucus had one significant wound to them, a missing heart, and based on the area surrounding the hole, it seemed it was torn out by claws or jaws. This was the work of a youkai-eating beast.**_

_**Shaking my head at the sheer number of killings, a familiar scent catches me by surprise. It smelt like...Kagome yet...not Kagome...more like another hanyou like me.**_

_**Venturing further along with the scent, the trail of bodies eventually died off and there I came face to face, with a distraught Sesshomaru.**_

_**"Sesshomaru? What the hell are you doing here?" I asked.**_

_**Dodging a poisoned claw, I back flipped maybe ten feet away from him. What the hell have I done to him this time?!**_

_**"This is all YOUR FAULT!"he shouted.**_

_**My ears flattened down to my head, he's never been...enraged at me before. He threw something at my feet and it took me awhile to know what it was...that's when I almost jumped back in horror.**_

_**There on the ground, was little Rin's mutilated body. The young ningen girl that seemed like a pet to Sesshomaru than anything else, who would've thought he actually cared about her.**_

_**"Wha-what happened to her?" I managed to choke out.**_

_**He was before me in a flash, I stumbled backward in surprise.**_

_**"Your WENCH is what happened! I told you before and you didn't listen! Now look what you've done!"**_

_**Before he reached for my throat, I noticed the small but real tears in his eyes. The gold in his irises were dull...dead.**_

_**Easily dodging his attack, his movements began to get sloppier and sloppier until I could just run away from him without fear of being attacked. Yeah, my heart sort of bled for my brother, but Naraku still had to die.**_

_**When,and only then, his death will cleanse this whole region of his reign. Finally, I'll get revenge for everyone. For Sango, Miroku, Kikyo, Sesshomaru, and definately for Kagome.**_

_**A blade came a hairline inch from in front of my face, was everybody trying to kill me today?! Just what the hell did I do?! Growling menacingly, I turned to my assailant.**_

_**"Hakudoshi!" I shouted.**_

_**He smirked at me, regally holding his oversized halberd, he looked the same ever since I first encountered him two years ago; short and child like.**_

_**"I'm deeply sorry for my late appearance Inuyasha, a certain dead miko was holding me up so I had no choice but to dismember her. But don't worry, she's quite alright, her soul collectors are now trying to resemble her limbs." He grinned.**_

_**My blood broiled inside of my veins, my knuckles shook in my fury. How dare he! How dare he touch Kikyo like that! Just as I was about to lose it, I bounced right off Hakudoshi's protective barrier like a ball.**_

_**"Now now Inuyasha, our fight will come at another time, but there's something that you must handle at this moment" he muttered.**_

_**I did NOT feel like hearing Hakudoshi's lies at the moment, but something inside me told me to just hear him out.**_

_**"And just what would that be?!" I snapped.**_

_**He smirked once again, he knew something I didn't of course, he just needed to word his next sentence in a certain way.**_

_**"I suggest you should hurry to your dead miko companion, last I checked, Kagome-née was going to make sure Kikyo is permanently buried in the ground" he mused lightly.**_

_**I gritted my teeth. Was he trying to piss me off?! Did I LOOK stupid?!**_

_**"Why in the hell should I believe you?! If you hadn't noticed, your track record in telling the truth isn't that great right now!" I snapped again.**_

_**He shrugged nonchalantly. "You can choose wether you wish to believe me or not, but are you willing to bet that miko's life to see if I really am telling the truth?" **_

_**My eyes widened in realization. Shit! With what everyone has been telling me, maybe I should go...and even if I was wrong and Kikyo is alive and well, then it's not like that's a bad thing right?**_

_**Sighing, I nodded at Hakudoshi and he was off going his own way.**_

_**Here I was again, saving Kikyo.**_

* * *

Kagome

I returned to Naraku later that night. He had a pleased smile on my face, everything went according to plan.

"How did you fair Kagome?"he asked.

I picked at my sharp nails, having dried blood caked under them was unsightly. "I left Sesshomaru slightly deranged and unbalanced, and right about now Hakudoshi should be telling Inuyasha where we are"

Naraku didn't seem to like that last bit. "WHAT?!"

His anger didn't phase me in the slightest. "Hakudoshi has hated me ever since you brought me here, the first thing he would do is go to Inuyasha because he still believes I have feelings for him"

Naraku paced around the room for a moment in thought, I only watched, waiting for the moment where I get eat out Inuyasha's heart. "Where's Kikyo?" He asked.

My face scrunched up in confusion, what did he want with her? "I don't know where she is...she comes and goes as she pleases"

He glared at me for a moment and I sighed. "No I didn't kill her, I'm pretty sure you would know if I did"

He stared at me hard for a mere more seconds before turning away from me. "Bring her to me, if she resists you may kill her"

I couldn't stop the oncoming grin from appearing on my face. "I won't fail you"

He grabbed me by the wrist and roughly kissed me. "You haven't so far so I don't expect you to"

* * *

It wasn't hard to find Kikyo's somewhat mangled body sitting on the ground against a tree, her soul collectors led me right to her.

"How unsightly" I muttered looking down at her.

Her usually neutral face showed true anger as her eyes met mine. "That coming from a copy of me, is what's truly unsightly"

A snarl deep within my throat caused some of my demonic energy to leak out, the unmistakable shiver caused ripples of fear to travel through her bones.

"Don't risk your life ningen, I will destroy you" I looked at her.

She huffed and looked elsewhere. "What do you want?" She asked.

Retracting my demonic energy back into me, I gave out the order Naraku requested of me. "I have to retrieve you, it seems Hakudoshi has made a foolish decision"

She stood up, blood leaking from her wounds and proceeded to follow me back towards Naraku. She was very lucky her blood didn't appeal to me at all, it smelt artificial.

Kikyo suddenly shot a sacred arrow into a clump of trees and I looked at her as if she had lost her mind. "Oh what is it now?!" I snapped.

She was not paying attention to me, her only focus was on the trees. I smelt the air for any intruders, and smiled at the familiar scent.

"Inuyasha" I grinned.

* * *

**_Inuyasha_**

**_My eyes widened and my nostrils burned heavily. Who in the hell had such an overwhelming youkai aura that rivaled Naraku's?!_**

**_I looked into the sky and noticed the stream of soul collectors I was following were disintegrating each inch they travelled. I must be getting close to Kikyo then...maybe even Kagome._**

**_Before barging into the scene like I usually do, something told me to just hang back and watch. So I did, Kagome's familiar voice travelled through the air somewhat differently then it did when she was with me._**

**_"Don't risk your life ningen, I will destroy you" she snarled._**

**_Again this shocked me, Kagome never snarled at anyone, nevertheless at me (except whenever she yelled at me to sit). Also, what the hell did she mean by 'ningen' she said it as if her and Kikyo...weren't of the same class or species._**

**_So everyone was right..._**

**_"What do you want?" Kikyo asked hallowly._**

**_It looked like Kagome was picking her nails as she talked to Kikyo. Even though her back was towards me, everything from the curves of her back, the way she made herself stand, her scent, and her curved talons/claws, made me realize that Kagome was no longer human._**

**_They're about to leave when I just missed a sacred arrow whizzing past my face by a hairline. _**

**_"What the-_**

**_The concealing trees and bushes around me purified to just sticks and branches, leaving me offly exposed. Kagome whirled around on Kikyo yelling what now, when she stopped and hastily sniffed the air._**

**_Thats when our eyes meet, the deep brown eyes I was so in love and familiar with distorted and turned into a brilliant shade of ruby red. That's when I noticed it, the abrupt change her form took._**

**_Her talon-like claws lengthened a deadly length, the hair I was so familiar with that flowed and stopped at her back turned a more darker black than normal, she gritted her teeth while her long canines grew even more._**

**_Something that shocked me a hell of a lot more...was the four fairly large black tails swishing about from her, and her twitching black ears that peeked from the top of her head._**

**_"Inuyasha" she grinned._**

**_The sun glinted off her pearly canines, blinding me for a couple of seconds. A scent of pure evil hostility wafted off of Kagome in waves as she stood there staring at me._**

**_Clearing my throat awkwardly, she took this time and interval to swipe at me. She was lucky enough to catch the whole left side of my face, it bled profusely and into my eyes._**

**_"Damnit it Kagome! I'm trying to help you!" I shouted._**

**_She cocked her head to the side for a moment, like the words I just told her didn't quite sink in with her mind. Instead, she calmly brought her hand to her mouth and took a hesitant lick._**

**_My eyes widened, was she seriously tasting my blood? What did Naraku do to her?!_**

**_Her eyes rolled back slightly as she moaned out loud. "You have delicious blood Inuyasha...that I will give you" _**

**_I glanced over at Kikyo for a moment, her eyes were trained on Kagome like daggers. Besides the usual black nothingness I would see in them from time to time, her eyes held the look of pure hatred._**

**_Kagome snickered and laughed, pulling from within her black hakuma a long deadly pointed halberd. It was a curved blade that forked at the end (almost like a scimitar), her lips pulled back revealing her top and bottom fangs._**

**_"You have no idea how long...how long I've waited for something like this" her tongue slithered around her bottom lip._**

**_I clenched my fists together, all this time I was looking for her...wondering and worrying about her. She was slitting around with Naraku and let herself be turned into something evil and full of hate and desire. _**

**_Where did my Kagome go?_**

**_"I gave up...everything for you. Even our friends. I abandoned them FOR YOU!"I roared at her._**

**_She raised her eyebrows and positioned her halberd along her shoulders. "And I'm suppose to care? I gave up things for you too and it wasn't just my studies, but my family as well. Like this...I will never see them again, and just who..pushed me towards Naraku n the first place?" _**

**_Sighing, I held my head down, I knew the answer to that one._**

**_She laughed. "Exactly, now...either you fight me, and die. Or I have my way with Kikyo and surely that won't be pleasant either. Hmph, at least for her anyway"_**

**_Kikyo held up her bow, and then aimed towards Kagome. One ear on top of Kagome's head flickered in Kikyo's direction making Kagome turn around._**

**_"At your level...you would never be able to kill me" Kikyo glared at her._**

**_Kagome's grin got wider and wider. "Me? Not be able to kill you? You must not know your place by now...allow me to remind you"_**

**_With speeds my eyes could not follow, Kagome had Kikyo dangling from the air by her hair. Kikyo screeched in pain and protest. From instinct, I raced to get to her before Kagome did any really damage. _**

**_The tip of Kagome's halberd pierced the inside of my neck, causing me to halt and freeze where I stood._**

**_"Don't be stupid Inuyasha, it's not your turn so you will wait" _**

**_Kagome's crimsom eyes met mine and my body would no longer move, she retrieved her halberd from my neck (which started to bleed profusely) and proceeded with Kikyo._**

**_A feeling of dread filled my whole body and my eyes started to widen in terror._**

**_With enormous strength, Kagome launched Kikyo into the air while lengthening the claws of her right hand. As Kikyo's body started propelling to the earth, Kagome gave out a howl and drove her claws along Kikyo's body._**

**_"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" _**

**_My eyes filled with hot steamy tears as Kikyo's body laid sprawled in three long different pieces along the ground. The sound of rocks pelting the ground sounded as the rest of Kikyo's body fell to the surface._**

**_A deep purr came from deep within Kagome as she stared down at Kikyo's remains. _**

**_"Well...that was a bit...anticlimactic dont you think Inuyasha-San?" She mused cheerfully._**

**_My half demonic blood boiled. She dared killing Kikyo right in front of me...and then claim she's bored?! The claws I owned lengthened and my vision turned completely red, no longer had I control over my body._**

**_I snapped out of my daze and lunged at Kagome mindlessly, she only dodged the swipe at her face and only received gentle scratch marks across her porcelain skin._**

**_The full demon inside me roared at Kagome for her evasiveness. "I'm going to kill you!" _**

**_She smirked devishly. "In due time Inuyasha...we may kill eachother in the end" _**

**_Her crimson eyes gleamed, and the next thing I knew...she was gone._**

* * *

_Naraku_

_I paced around and around my chambers. What the hell was taking her so long?_

_"You can't be worrying about that miko girl right?" _

_Onigumo's voice swirled around in my head, I oringinally thought I had gotten rid of him in full but my efforts were only half fulfilled. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair frustratedly._

_The next thing I knew, I found myself outside looking for her. _

_Following her demonic aura, she wasn't hard to find. Easier actually, she 1) had almost no control over the amount that leaked out from her body and 2) she's still only a few months old (youkai years). I sighed, I'll have to teach her how to control that better later._

_There she was, leaned up against a huge boulder shielded by some trees. The moon illuminated her body and shadow. Beautiful. Her crimson eyes gazed up at the moon in the up most peculiar way. She was awed, almost a hopeful expression touched her face as she continued to stare and stare._

_She jumped in surprise, as if snapped out of her dream-like trance, and sniffed the air. Her features fell and she relaxed again, recognizing my scent. _

_"Did I take too long...Naraku-sama?" She asked._

_I was silent for a moment, just observing her body language and facial expression. Her gaze never wavered from the large moon looming over her, she didn't even acknowledge my presense._

_"No, not entirely. But I must ask what the hold up was" I muttered._

_Her eyes almost fluttered shut, her tails swished about her legs and curled in on themselves to keep warm from the night air. The fangs that occupied her mouth glistened and sparkled while sitting on her bottom lip and her claws were decorated with blotches of dried blood. _

_"Inuyasha is the reason" she answered after a while._

_My face grew angry and annoyed. That stupid hanyou always got in the way of everything! His ningen heart was always the cause of his disarray when really he should've gotten rid of it a long time ago._

_"Did you kill him?" I asked her._

_Her claws flashed for a brief moment, and before I knew it the boulder she was leaning upon came tumbling down and deteriorated into a pile of rubble and rock._

_"No, but I should have...the time wasn't right" she murmured._

_A glare touched my face and a temple in my forehead came up in my anger. _

_"And what of Kikyo?" _

_She looked at me with a stark and neutral expression. "She is dead"_

_I sighed loudly and ran my hand through my hair. She didn't kill Inuyasha but she killed Kikyo instead?! I had to know the logic behind this._

_"And what accomplishment did 'that' achieve?" I asked almost angrily._

_She ran her fingers through her long black mane lovingly, admiring its luster. "Inuyasha was so distraught over losing Kikyo that I wanted his feelings of loss and hatred to simmer, my reason for saying it wasn't time" _

_I agreed with her reasoning. In her situation, I probably would've tortured Kikyo first then killed her. I petted her on the head, her ears fluttering a little._

_"Your my prodigy as well as my mistress, I value you for reasons other than your power" I said pulling her into my chest._

_Her fingers entwined in my hair, down alongside my face, my hakuma, chest, back ,and...other places. Her fingers roamed every inch of me. _

_She giggled playfully. "I know you probably don't appreciate being groped by me with such intensity, but I had to. Theres a feeling in me that things won't turn out very well for you or me...this may be the last time I get to touch you like this"_

_I almost smiled, she was right about that. Things won't turn out very well at all..._

**A/N: hey guys^^ not too long ago I had just uploaded another chapter to Electric Feel so I'm completely wiped and pooped right now. It just turned 11:01pm (Sun.) and I have school in the morning D: how am I suppose to wake up now?! Anyways, I'm sacrificing a lot for you guys right now by uploading this so mean comments are not welcomed right now. Anyways...yea...read and review please :3 any questions feel free to ask and I will happily answer.**

**Next Chapter: Declaration of War**


	10. Declaration of War

Declaration of War

Miroku

"It's been a while since we last saw you...how have things been fairing with your..search?"

Inuyasha's ears dropped and his whole face fell drastically. I knew what was coming, I saw the signs before he did, and I damn near predicted the future, but I'm not saying I told you so. He was too far gone for that.

"You were right. She's not the Kagome I- we knew anymore. Her being a hanyou is not making the situation any better either"

This I did not see coming. "A hanyou? But she's a miko how in the hell is that possible?!" 

He shook his head. "That's one thing I don't know nor could I find out, frankly it baffles me too. I had no idea Naraku had the power to do that."

This newfound information got me thinking, I vowed not to get into situations like these again after me and Sango's daughter was killed by Naraku but something just kept grabbing my attention.

"Was there anything different about Kagome?" 

He gave me a 'duh, obviously' look and I knew I had to rephrase my question.

"I meant was there anything that set her apart from normally born hanyous?" I asked.

He looked thoughtful for a moment before coming up with an answer. "It was her eyes"

"Her eyes?" I asked.

He nodded. I thought most hanyous had extremely blue eyes or gold eyes like Inuyasha's. "What about them?" 

He shook his head again, the ends of his silver hair seemed to stand on end; a bad memory I suppose. "It was strange, yet terrifying. I'd never felt that way towards an opponent, that said opponent being Kagome made everything a lot more...unfamiliar."

I wasn't getting it, for the first time Inuyasha's logical seeming words didn't really function in my head. "What do you mean?" 

He looked at me with the upmost seriousness. "Her eyes were pure crimson, something no hanyou I know has. She has ears and a tail like a hanyou ,yet something dark and ancient resonates with her scent. The type of youkai blood she has within...isn't normal. More like something from hell"

This alarmed me. Something from hell? It was almost ironic, I grew up as a child believing that youkai came from hell but some hanyous and demons I've met are decent and good. How could youkai like that fall through the cracks?

I couldn't wrap my head around this, not only was Kagome a hanyou but Inuyasha sounded intimidated, even scared of her, which was a first in my book. What was the relationship between Kagome and Naraku? How deep is it that Naraku would even give Kagome so much power in the first place? What is he planning?

"Quickly Inuyasha, you must tell me everything about Kagome. Anything you saw that strikes her as different you must let me know. I have a bad feeling about her."

* * *

_ Naraku_

_The sun beamed its existence into my chambers, I grimaced; how unsightly. My bare chest lay exposed to the sunlight while only Kagome's long dark hair laid sprawled about her like a blanket._

_I pushed the most of it away from her face, revealing the dried up blood caked around her lips. Brushing it off with the tip of my thumb, she stirred angrily in her sleep._

_Her crimson eyes fluttered awake and peered at me curiously. "You woke me out of my sleep, why?" _

_My eyes narrowed a bit, and I found myself hitting her hard across the face. Since when is she allowed to question me so freely? "May I remind you of your place, but if you must know, I'm wondering where you were last night"_

_She gave me a stark and blank expression, but no words came from her mouth. I roughly grabbed her by the chin and her eyes narrowed slightly at me. We both knew this no longer hurt her in the slightest, but just the action alone was something that bothered her._

_"You answer when I ask you a question" I said pushing her face away. She rubbed her chin and sat up._

_"I got hungry, all I did was go out to hunt" she said._

_I sighed frustratedly, I thought I told her not to do that without me knowing. The youkai blood within her turned out to be unstable and may one day reject her body if she's not careful._

_"I thought I made myself clear-_

_"You did make yourself clear Naraku. Believe me you did, I just don't know what happened. My hunger is what led me to flee this place, not my mind"_

_I stared at her, wondering wether to believe her or not. Reminding myself that she disobeyed her orders once again, I raised my hand again and struck her against the wall. This I knew hurt sharply. Yelping and stumbling to the floor, her hair fanned out all around her and covered her naked body._

_"Forgive me Naraku-sama!" she cried. "It's just...as soon as I became hungry I blanked out for the rest of that night, all I remember is waking up here"_

_My eyebrows furrowed together, what caused her to lose memory of her actions that night? More importantly, what exactly did she do that night?_

* * *

**Inuyasha**

**"Hell wolf youkai?" I asked. It didn't ring a bell, nor have I heard of it before but the very name itself didn't bring good feelings with it.**

**Miroku nodded while looking down at the old scroll in his lap. "It doesn't say much ,but at least part of the description here does resemble what you've told me about Kagome" he cleared his throat. "the information in this scroll is really limited and only offers minor personality traits and appearances, a couple of rituals and sacrifices they would up hold...that's about it" **

**I sat down on the wooden floor beneath me, it creaked under my weight. It didn't sound like a lot of info in the first place, but we'll need all the information we can get right now.**

**"Read all of it, it's the best we've got for now" I told him. **

**He nodded and proceeded. "The hell wolf youkai are ancient ruthless beings that existed two hundred and fifty years ago. The race itself ravaged the region with it's terror for a full fifty years until another race rose to oppose them. By this time the fox youkai were powerful enough to drive the hell wolf youkai away from the eastern part of the region and restricted them to only the western and northern area of the region. When this happened, for a short time, both races settled a truce as long as the other race doesn't intrude on the other race's area of reign."**

**Miroku stopped reading and annoyance hit me. Why the hell did he stop reading?! The story was getting good! His expression is what stopped me from saying anything at all. His face was paleing at a rapid pace and the color in his eyes and skin dulled so suddenly; a corpse sitting in front of me.**

**"What is it Miroku?!" I asked.**

**His hands shook as he read aloud. "When a hell wolf youkai child comes into age, they must eat and devour a single ningen child's heart to preserve their power and life force. Then that youkai must kill those associated with that child for strength and furtility..."**

**He looked at me with such fear. I had always thought, for a ningen, Miroku was a strong guy but even he was afraid of something. A realization hit me then, Kagome's tainted blood and appearance was similar to this hell wolf youkai race. Then that would mean...no..no that's not possible. Kagome loved kids, I always thought the little brats were annoying but Kagome loved kids...and kids loved her.**

**Water came to my eyes blurring my vision for moment, and I quickly wiped them away. There wasn't any time for tears now, there will be more of that...after Kagome and Naraku dies.**

**XxXxXxXxXx**

**After he was finished reading the rest of the scroll, he blinked in confusion. **

**"Perhaps we should consult with someone that is from a direct line from both the hell wolf youkai and the fox youkai" Miroku suggested.**

**I shook my head. "Where are we gonna find someone that's a descendant from those beasts?" **

**A light came into Miroku's eyes then. "We already know people from those lines. One of those people is Kouga, he's bound to know something! He's not directly from that lineage ,but his wolf blood must have a bit of hell wolf in it. Shippou should know something too, his father had to have told him something about his ancestors"**

**I rolled my eyes. I wasn't ready to see nor hear Kouga's meaningless complaints about Kagome this and Kagome that...he doesn't even know what all we had to go through.**

**"If we're going to see Kouga then we have to inform him about Kagome and Naraku, and also about Himiko" I muttered.**

**The light disappeared from Miroku's eyes again. "Why should we?" **

**"Because he also has feelings for Kagome like I once did, he's not going to want to believe that Kagome has betrayed us all" **

**I felt my ears lower to my head, I still wake up some nights imagining that Kagome will be there wondering why I was up so early. Her black hair would be tousled and messy ,but she won't care because her focus is if I had a bad dream or not. **

**Reality is reality, no matter how much I miss the old Kagome and how much I still love that Kagome , the Kagome now has already devoured the girl I still have feelings for. **

**XxXxXxXx**

**"Where's Sango? I haven't seen her since I been here, is something wrong?" **

**Miroku stood up and poured himself something to drink. "Well not serverely. She came down with an illness a couple days ago ,but Kaede said its nothing to worry about"**

**He seemed pretty shooken up by that fact, but if Kaede said theres nothing to worry about then there probably isn't. Well, we had business to attend to anyway.**

**"Are you fine with leaving Sango here by herself?" I asked him.**

**He nodded. "Yeah, with all the talk about Himiko in Kaede's village...everyone wants to offer their condolences and protection. A fortress of youkai couldn't get through here even if they tried"**

**He sounded pretty sure, but I had my doubts. Fifty years ago when Kikyo was still alive and I was after the jewel, I caused havoc all over their village without using much effort. Maybe they finally came up with something to hold off youkai on their own now.**

**"As long as your sure Miroku, we better get going. Now." I muttered.**

**XxXxXxXxXx**

**We arrived at Kouga's den when the sun was just about to set, illuminating the sky with oranges, pinks and streaks of red. All of Kouga's subordinates gave me and Miroku their greetings ,but we both ignored all of them. We were here strictly on business.**

**Kouga, who'd strangely grown taller over these past few years, stood next to Ayame-who looked up at him lovingly. Kouga sniffed the air and then smiled.**

**"What brings you here mutt?" He asked. **

**He grinned at me ,but it slowly disappeared when he realized that my face was going to remain the way it was (which was neutral, stark, and a bit of desperate).**

**His face fell and he could already tell something was wrong. He looked around in confusion and thought, only spotting Miroku and I. **

**"Your missing a few people. Where's Kagome, Sango, and the fox kit?" He countered off on his fingers as he talked.**

**I sighed and Mirkou shot me an impatient look. "Look, we're running out of time here Kouga so we can't walk down memory lane today"**

**Kouga's eyes narrowed for a moment before he finally let up, and led us into his enormous den. The inside of the cave seemed to be larger than the last time I'd seen it, looking around now, it seemed like they dug a little bit of it out. It was still the same watery cave it's always been, mainly because of the large waterfall occupying itself in the middle of it.**

**"As you can see, we made a few renovations on the place. Ayame's family moved in a while ago and they breed rather quickly." **

**Ayame howled and slapped his arm playfully. He smiled and chuckled a little, they seemed happy together. We made a couple of turns throughout this labyrinth of a cave where we finally got to Kouga's personal den, Ayame excused herself and left soon after. **

**When we all listened out to see we were fully alone, I cleared my throat to ready myself. Kouga might take this hard.**

**"We've suffered...these past months, this past year. Mirkou and Sango also shared their own terrible loss, they got it worse than I did actually...well we've both had our share of losses." I muttered.**

**Kouga's eyes softened as he looked down at us. I already knew his question...**

**"And where does our Kagome fall into place in this situation?" He asked.**

**I clenched my teeth and fists, shut my eyes, I couldn't bring myself to say it. Miroku smashed his fist into the ground and his eyes burned with such hatred that it almost scared me. **

**"Kagome...that bitch!...she left us for Naraku and his pawns! and took the life of my child while she was at it" **

**A couple of tears betrayed Miroku's face and dropped on the ground. Kouga's whole demeanor and facial expression showed his torment, his eyes showed it, the defiance and the fluttering thought of us lying to his face.**

**He shook his head then, he chose not to believe it. "No, you can't be-**

**I stood up and approached him. "No Kouga, you can't take her side like you always do. We sure as hell want to think that Naraku is forcing her to do this, but...he's not. She ran to him..I think she..." **

**I felt my ears lower to my head, I could no longer look Kouga in the eyes. Actually, I think he was crying too. Just the thought of losing such a sweet girl to the deep depths of filth...probably made him disgusted with it all.**

**"Is there a way...can't we do something?" he asked gently.**

**I gave up...he still wasn't really sure. I could hear it in his wavering voice. "We've tried, we gave her many opportunities...too many if you ask me. There's only one solution"**

**Kouga's eyes widened in panic. "No, you can't." He protested.**

**"Her deepest connection was with Inuyasha, we both know that Kouga. They already fought once, and she went after his throat! You may want to save her, you may want to be able to hold her like you use to, but she doesn't! She'd kill you if it really came down to it. Ayame, her family, your pack, this whole den would be left in disarray after she's done with it." Miroku spat out.**

**He really seemed to hate her now. Even if she begged for forgiveness (which was highly unlikely) he wouldn't hesitate any slower to take her life.**

**Kouga's eyes narrowed and he looked at both of us. "When did this happen? Because it seems like to me this has been going on for awhile now" **

**Miroku looked over at me for this part, and my ears lowered to my head again. "Near the middle of last year" I muttered.**

**Kouga scoffed. "And you decide to come to me with this now. Just after I've already made a life for myself and my pack."**

**"Look we're sorry on the delay, but we had to come to you for information. Otherwise, we would've left you be. Who wants to find out that a good, gentle hearted friend of yours betrayed you?...we would have spared your feelings for Kagome and let you still believe she's still the person that we wished she still was." Miroku explained.**

**Kouga shook his head again, he still didn't want to believe. "I'll see this for myself" **

**A nerve made its appearance near my temple, his stubbornness is annoying. I do admire his trust and loyalty in Kagome (it was a hell of a lot better than mine the first time I went out to rescue Kagome).**

**A horrified expression came across Miroku's face then. "Yes, I find you annoying Kouga but we...you can't risk your life to fulfill your selfish ambition." **

**Kouga's face remained stark and rigid...firm. His mind was set and no matter what we said to him, he would do what he wanted.**

* * *

Kagome

My mind was fuzzy...distant. I couldn't focus worth shit during my training with Hakudoshi and he managed to almost penetrate me through the stomach with his halberd. The training with Naraku went even worse...it wasn't our usual sparring matches as usual but more of a focus on my control over my demonic powers.

That was weird and terrifying all at the same time. I thought hard about my decision to let Naraku help me with my problems or not. Whatever, I'll go for it I guess. He was busy in his room grooming himself, grunting frustratedly at his uncooperative hair while at the same time trying to keep his hakuma from draping off his frame.

I smiled at him while watching him from afar, his struggle against his own hair made the sight itself one to behold. Stiffling a giggle, I walked to his side and grabbed the comb from his hands. He sighed and relaxed into my chest that was pressed against his back.

Naraku was a good head taller than me, so getting to the start of his wavy, black mane was a bit difficult. He chuckled at my struggle and straightened his back a little. I pouted like a child. _'No fair Naraku-sama!'_ I thought.

"Ehhh...please sit down Naraku, I can't reach..." I said standing on the tip of my toes.

He chuckled again and nodded. Tying his hakuma affectively, he crossed his legs and sat on the wooden floor. Holding the comb nervously in my hand, I grabbed a piece of his luscious waterfall of hair and gently pulled the comb though it. He leaned back more into my hands and I blushed, this was the first time we actually spent time together. _'Other than for sex'_ I snorted out loud.

"Something amusing you?" He asked.

I shook my head. "No, sire. It's just...this is...very pleasant"

He was silent for a while. "Mm...I suppose it is"

The rest of that day went like that in silence. He sat still that whole time and let me comb his hair for hours, not once did he protest to it nor tell me that he had somewhere to be or something to do.

Sunset was apparent and coloring the skies with orange, red, and pink. The clouds floated away in little whispy feathers. Naraku allowed me some time to myself in the wilderness to hunt for a bit, and not to be long. My demonic presense was right now, uncontrollable and leaking out about me in dark tendrils. Thus, making it hard to find prey satisfying my taste and appetite.

Sighing, I let my ears flutter up from beneath my hair. My long tails remained hidden in my disguise while my eyes remained their regular tainted red. A disturbance in the air made my ears flick one way and another way. Someone was trespassing through my already marked territory. I growled in rage, what part of this area is mine didn't they understand!

A scent wafted through my nose and I softened alittle. The blood of my distant relatives was easy to pick out now that I had half of the same blood as them. I inhaled and let out a soft, but firm howl into the sky. My mixed blood made the howl sound distorted and hostile ,but they should be able to recognize it as a warning not to venture towards me.

Frowning, the smell of wolf came closer and closer. Maybe they needed more then a warning.

"It's you"

I turned around to see a familiar face. How unexpecting.

"Kouga" I purred. "Your face is rather refreshing to look at" I ran a hand through my hair enticingly.

His eyes traveled up and down my body, a light blush creeping up on his face. "Ka-Kagome?" His eyes met mine.

"The one and only, Kouga. What brings you to this part of the land?" I asked.

He approached me and I let my ears wiggle free. He noticed this and stepped back in surprise.

"So you really are a-

I nodded. "Yes, a half demon. Could you not smell the blood of your ancestors running through my body?"

He shook his head in non-belief. "This can't-

I appeared in front of his face in less than a flash. "Would you like me to show you proof, mangy wolf boy?"

He gulped deeply and I slowly let my talons extend to a lethal extent. My teeth also lengthened in excitement at another prey, my tails swished about my legs in anticipation while my eyes reached a deeper shade of red. Looking up into his eyes, I put my hands on his chest and put a leg between his. He grunted in disapproval and I smirked.

"Whats wrong Kouga? You've always wanted this didn't you? Snatching me away from that mangy mutt Inuyasha and ravaging my body to whatever extent you wanted or wished. Well, what's stopping you now?" I cooed.

That was it, the one little shove that completely pushed him over the cliff and into the river of my influence. His eyes blurred into a light shade of blue and I knew I had him. Opening my arms, I embraced him tightly before opening my mouth and clamping down on his jugular. He irked and I only bit down harder, his struggle was futile.

Growling, I felt myself being yanked off of Kouga and towards the ground. Twisting my body, I land on all fours. Standing up, I immediately hissed at the intruders.

He smirked. "So I interrupted your meal, sorry to disappoint you"

He held Tetsuiga towards me. I looked over at Kouga, who fell unconious, and was currently being protected by Miroku. Pure fire blazed in his eyes as he looked at me, a look so deep of hatred. I smiled and waved my fingers at him before turning my attention back to Inuyasha.

I laughed openly. "You really want to do this, Inuyasha?"

He nodded in confirmation, the hurt clearly seen behind his eyes. "I've wanted to avoid this for so long already" he said quietly.

I ran another hand through my hair again, giving Inuyasha a dazzling smile that showed off my dangerous teeth. "And I've waited for much too long Inuyasha"

Grabbing the hilt of Higanbana I flipped it around to face the sharper edge towards Inuyasha's heart. _'You will never get away from me again'_ I thought with venom.

* * *

**A/N: phew! This little bit has been sitting on my ipad since forever! So sorry for the delay guys and I know I've been neglecting this for awhile now ^^" the next chapter should be up soon so please wait for the next update. Remember to R&R guys. Review review review!**


	11. Venom

Venom

**Inuyasha**

**The sound of clanging metal met in my ears painfully. ****_'She's really trying to kill me'_**** I thought nervously. **

**She kept disappearing and reappearing in all of my blind spots and got me once through my shoulder. Blood seeped through my clothes and onto the ground beneath my feet.**

**Her too blue eyes distorted and changed red slowly. Fear struck throughout my body as I stood in the same spot for longer than I should have. The next thing I knew, my movements were stopped and I was frozen in place. She smirked and her canines gleamed in the sunlight, her double-headed halberd dripping with my blood, and her piercing laugh savagely coursed through the air.**

**A hand was put on my shoulder and I turned around, seeing it was Miroku. "Don't fall for her spell" he looked deeply into my eyes. "Do this for Himeko"**

**I was pulled out of my trance and struck up Kagome's torso just as she tried to appeared in front of me. **

**"Gahh!" She yelped. **

**Her steps faltered and I took this chance to attack. Leaving Tetsuiga planted in the ground, I quickly ran towards her. **

**"Iron reaver soul stealer!" **

**Dark almost black blood splattered on my face and I grimaced in disgust. Kagome fell to her hands and knees, blood pouring from her body profusely and the double edged halberd clanging into a stone boulder. I almost sighed in relief, that thing was making this battle a bit one-sided.**

**Kagome's dark raven hair fell all around her and her decorated hakuma was now torn in more than one place now. **

**"Self-righteous mutt" she muttered. **

**Her blood red eyes showed the deepest depths of her pain to me ,but only for a split second. Cursing to herself, she stumbled and stood up, her tails whipping back and forth in anger.**

**"You don't have to do this..." I found my self saying to her.**

**She leered at me and hissed. "Are you an IDIOT?!" she laughed to herself almost sounding like Naraku. "every part of my being has to do this, I already killed Kikyo what makes you think I wouldn't kill you too?" **

**I snarled. "Don't speak about her like that!"**

**She smirked and held out her hand, her halberd returning to her from the stone. "If you still have the energy to talk about her with such intensity, then you still have the strength to fight me"**

**Miroku's eyes burned with fire. "Kill her Inuyasha, you must!" he glanced at Koga for a bit. "I can't protect him for long!" **

**I nodded and grabbed Tetsuiga. "Come, Kagome"**

* * *

_Naraku_

_My eyes snapped open from my slumber. I laid half naked in my chambers and feeling around, I knew Kagome wasn't there. She should've been back by now, or maybe she was just dragging her hunting time out._

_I inhaled and exhaled, so Inuyasha was here along with his ningen monk. Power came in waves towards the caves and I could feel the walls of the whole place about to give out. Sighing frustratedly, I calmly put on my yukata and vanished out of the caves just as soon as it crumbled on itself. _

_My eyes narrowed in anger. Kagome would hear about this later. In the meantime, I will assist her in killing the mutt._

* * *

Kagome

I chuckled to myself. Naraku was right when it came to this halberd and how to use it, because of the longness of it Inuyasha couldn't compensate for the length his Tetsuiga didn't have. I had the upper hand, therefor, Inuyasha was continuously getting shoved back.

Noticing an opening, I took it viciously and striked him diagonally across his chest. He cried out as a lick of miasma was released from my halberd and caressed the wound. The poisonous acid had already entered his blood stream and his body was trying to fight it off, in the mean time, it showed up on his face (it looked as if black cracks was threatening to shatter his face altogether).

He couldn't fight any longer. Tetsuiga was shoved into the ground, and he used it to support himself from falling over. Now was my chance to completely incapacitate him. Sweet victory.

I took this moment to look at all my wounds. The most servere one I had was the stab wound going into my stomach. Tetsuiga had a massive blade so the wound itself went vertically down the whole length of my stomach. I should be dead with this type of wound, and the only reason I wasn't was because of the mixed youkai blood residing within my body..knowing this angered me beyond belief.

The stupid half breed mutt! Just how much more powerful can he get huh?! Why does it seem like no one can beat him?! But that's not what I see now, this shell of a half breed is just as broken on the inside as he is on the outside. As a matter of fact, I could still see the lingering hurt in his eyes. I did at least accomplish something, and that was break his spirit. I killed his past lover, and I destroyed the present one he thought he knew and seeing his face now that we are battling to the death was another victory in itself. After this battle, whoever comes out alive, he will never be the same again.

The torn flesh that was my torso began to mend itself slowly. The process was painful ,but there was nothing I could do about it, so I just let it happen. I watched Inuyasha cautiously and saw no movement, he was unconious.

All of a sudden, a burst of wind blowed me around abit so I put my halberd into the ground to stop myself from moving. I looked up and glared at the monk that dared to interrupt me. Did he want me to send him to hell along with his daughter?! I snarled, flimsy ningen, I'll teach him a lesson he'll never forget.

I pulled Higanbana out of the ground and let the wind from the wind tunnel pull me closer to Miroku. I smirked and got Higanbana ready. Just as I was about to be pulled into Miroku's hand, I curved Higanbana's blade around the upper half of his arm and pulled slightly.

If it was a full blooded youkai I was fighting, at best I would've dislocated that person's arm and shoulder. In Miroku's case, I just tore the whole thing off. Blood splattered in my face and alittle got in my mouth. Miroku cried out loudly in pain and more blood came out of his mouth, he fell on the ground and clutched the stump where his arm use to be.

I placed Higanbana across my back and peered down at Miroku, who fearfully stared back at me.

"Why are you looking at me like that? I helped you didn't I? The wind tunnel is gone from your body, but oh wait- it doesn't work that way does it? Naraku-sama happened to tell me what happens if someone with a wind tunnel tries to cut off their arm to rid themselves of the curse. Two things. One, the even bigger hole you have there where your arm use to be...is your new and improved wind tunnel. Two, your greatest fear, which is getting sucked into your own wind tunnel...has sped up to three years from now"

His face was priceless and I've never laughed so hard in my life.

* * *

**_Sesshomaru_**

**_I can smell her. That damned wench of Inuyasha's and she wasn't far from my location. That stupid hanyou's scent was diminishing by the second as well, I couldn't care less if he died. Now that Rin and Joken are no more, there's no use for Inuyasha. If anything, he'll be out of the way when I take that woman's and Naraku's head._**

**_This can also give me time to see if Tensaiga will be able to bring back Rin and Jocken, even though I've brought both them back from the dead already. If the situation escalates, I may have to travel to the underworld. Hopefully, it doesn't lead to that. Maybe I could use that wench's newfound power to my benefit and force her to bring them back, it may just work._**

**_She wasn't far now. Her power and the very scent of it was making my skin crawl, something unheard of. Gritting my teeth, I went into speeds unfathomable by any other youkai towards the once ningen woman._**

* * *

_Naraku_

_I appeared behind Kagome and gently grabbed her waist. She hissed and almost turned around and swiped me across the face. Before her claws had a chance to scrap my face, I grabbed it and twisted. She yelped and finally realized it was me, her guard instantly dropped and she fell into my embrace._

_"Why are you here, Naraku-sama?" she said looking up at me._

_Words I never thought I'd say came out of my mouth before I could think properly. _

_"Your lateness back towards the hideout was worrying me, an uncalled for nuisance could've gotten to you" I muttered._

_She didn't respond to that, but her tails swishing back and forth erratically told me everything I needed to know. What I said made her think I really care about her, which I don't. Do I? _

_I shrugged her out of my embrace and she sniffed the air in caution._

_"What is it?" _

_Her fur bristled and she growled deeply. "Sesshomaru...he's coming"_

_My eyes narrowed. Kagome was in no way prepared to face Sesshomaru, if anything he'll just kill her by outsmarting her. She lacked the battle experience and her moves in combat were sloppy and wide, Sesshomaru is quick and his moves are powerful._

_I glanced at Kagome and her body was shaking, was she scared of him? She giggled and when I saw her face, I knew she was far from scared. Her grin was wide and her eyes were even more crimson than I've ever seen them. I may be underestimating her._

_ Inuyasha was almost in pieces off to the side and the ningen monk was missing an arm, the same arm that occupied his wind tunnel. I wasn't surprised that Kagome would eventually beat Inuyasha in battle, actually I was expecting it. My predictions were right mainly because Inuyasha is an idiot, even sweeter that he had an emotional attachment to her._

_But Sesshomaru was different. He had no attachment to Kagome in any way and she's made a personal enemy out of him by killing that little girl that tagged along with him (fuck the little imp thing, everytime I cross fields I spot Sesshomaru hitting the little thing to death). Unlike Kagome though, he lacked the youkai blood she has which increases her strength with every kill she commits._

_Besides, I'm here with her. If anything goes wrong where she may be killed, I could take her back to the hideout before something that servere happens. I don't condone double teaming an enemy and I strongly go against it, but if the need arises I'll do what I have to do._

_Kagome whipped out the halberd I made for her, which still dripped with fresh blood , and faced the direction Sesshomaru was coming from. He came faster than I thought and rammed right into Kagome and brushed past me. A loud boom sounded off their contact with the ground and Sesshomaru was on top of her with his Tensaiga pressed to her throat. Higanbana was stuck in the ground next to her, but there was no way she could reach to get it with Sesshomaru straddling her._

_He pressed Tensaiga deeper into her throat and eventually pierced it all the way through to the other side. She choked up blood and struggled underneath him, alarm bells rung off in my head and I found myself rushing towards Sesshomaru. I knocked him off and he grunted and leapt near a tree a couple of yards away._

_I glanced down at Kagome and saw that Sesshomaru's Tensaiga was still lodged in Kagome's throat. She yelped constantly and cried out in pain when she tried to take it our herself._

_"Your making it worse than it is, I'll take it out later. Just don't move" I told her._

_She looked up at me with tears at the corner of her eyes and nodded. I sighed, that was gonna take awhile for her body to heal if she doesn't get it out soon. Turning to Sesshomaru, he came at me with a snap of his poisonous whip. Part of it slashed straight down my chest and the poison immediately dissipated in my body and blood leaked down my chest._

_"Because you did something as pathetic as to protect that wench over there, you foolishly got injured" taunted Sesshomaru._

_I narrowed my eyes at him, he was annoying as his brother..well almost dead brother._

_"Your actually dumb enough to think I'm injured from a scratch? I thought you were the smarter brother of the two of you" I said gesturing to his brother on the ground._

_He didn't even glance in the hanyou's direction. "I don't condone that failure over there as my brother and you will not disrespect my father by calling that his son. For he is neither. For right now, I will have my way with that wench over there. If you continue to get in my way then I will personally slay you"_

_I growled at him. He didn't really have a personal conflict with me so he's not really an enemy of mine. I could have my way with these lands and he wouldn't raise a hand against me, just as long as I don't try to conquer his western lands. He also doesn't feel the need to conquer any other lands either. Gritting my teeth, I knew I had to make a decision, and it had to be a 'smart' one. _

_I looked back at Kagome who still struggled under Sesshomaru's Tensaiga and turned back to Sesshomaru. He waited patiently ,but the eagerness to have his way with her showed clearly in his red tinged eyes. Sighing, I walked over to Kagome and grabbed Tensaiga by its hilt. My hand instantly began to incinerate against it ,but I was able to pull it out and throw it towards Sesshomaru's feet._

_He picked it up and sheathed it while continuing to wait. I helped Kagome up by pulling on her hand gently and she thanked me with gentle crimson eyes. Her throat was in a worse condition than I thought. The Tensaiga had corroded the skin around the actual incision where the blade pierced her with poisonous fumes it was probably hard for her to breathe right now let alone talk._

_I put my hand over her throat gently and she winced. After I took my hand back her wound was mending the large tear in her throat. Blood dripped out of her mouth and she whined pitifully. Her crimson eyes burned towards Sesshomaru and he only narrowed his eyes at her. I have to play my own situation smart._

_I left Kagome's side and passed by Sesshomaru. "Do what you want with her"_

_He left Tensaiga sheathed and his green whip sprung around his feet, and crackled near Kagome's face and she back flipped away. _

_"Don't struggle against me wench" he glowered at her. "Your death will be prolonged throughout the remainder of your years"_

_I could feel her eyes staring at my retreating back, I couldn't turn around to see her face. I had to look after myself, needing to keep reminding myself that Kagome was just like the rest, just as disposable. Then why did I feel like I was making a mistake? A miscalculation?_

_With every step I took away from her, my hope of her winning against Sesshomaru diminished completely until there was no hope of her winning. My chest felt heavy and a slight burning sensation settled within me, I just basically left her to die by the hands of Sesshomaru._

_Onigumo's disapproving grunts and tsks sounded off in my mind. 'Your letting someone else break your most treasured and favorite toy? Now if that was Kikyo what would you have-_

_"I would've killed her myself then Onigumo. Do not think that Kagome is the same as your wretched Kikyo...they are far different" I muttered._

* * *

A/N: Dun dun DUUUNNNN! Betrayal! come on guys, you all knew this would happen at some point. Naraku is evil! He never truly cares about anybody. Yes, he has a soft spot for Kagome but that doesn't mean he'll sacrifice anything for her. But he's soon gonna regret that. I didn't kill off Inuyasha like I thought I would mainly because he's an important piece to the storyline and I sort of need him. I might just kill off Miroku though, I just don't see any purpose to his life soooo maybe he'll die in the next chapter. Remember to review guys ^^ 


	12. Lima Syndrome (1 of 4)

Lima Syndrome (Part 1 of 4)

Kagome

Agony, pain, blood..everywhere. In normal situations I would be happy about all this blood being around me, but the blood was mine. Sesshomaru showed me no mercy, everyday he would come down to this little cellar he kept me in and whipped me until chunks of my flesh fell on the floor around me.

He tried to enforce fear into me, I had laughed once at his meek attempts, but now I don't know how much I can take. It was routinely, Sesshomaru's abuse towards me made me cower alittle everytime I heard his steps towards the barred chambers.

Chains dug themselves into my throat and more engraved their markings into my wrists, waist, and ankles. At full strength, I could easily break out of these, but with the frequent beatings and carvings into my body strength had no way of returning to me.

Not only was his beatings merciless, it was awfully degrading. Sesshomaru may think of himself and carry himself like a king, but he was still a male. It may all be in my head, but I would see the hungry looks he would throw at my body. He wasn't a robot, and I wouldn't blame him...I was well endowed. It sure as hell didn't keep Naraku away from his chambers too long knowing I was in it.

The nicely made and decorated hakuma Naraku gave me was long ago ripped away from my body. Sesshomaru's claws had torn away the most of it across my stomach and down my legs, at least there was enough of it left to cover my breasts and nether region.

Its time for my dinner. On time as usual, Sesshomaru used a claw on his slender fingers to pick at the lock on the bars to open the doors. He entered and looked down at me in disgust. My eyes immediately flashed red at him and he kicked me straight in the face, dark red almost black blood flew out of my mouth and on the floor. Despite my wishes, a loud cry erupted from my lips and his lip curled up in amusement.

"On your knees wench" he commanded.

Licking the inside of my mouth gently, I abrasively hissed at Sesshomaru. In response to that, he clenched up his fist and jammed it straight into my stomach. Tears dropped from the corner of my eyes and I eventually fell to my knees.

"You should be more willing to the hand that feeds you" he said while grabbing a chunk of my hair.

I glared at him and he roughly shoved me away from his face. He walked out of the prison like place and came back moments later with a rather large ox demon walking with him. The ox demon turned to him and peered at me with weary eyes.

"I will not be food to such a terrifying creature! She destroyed my entire family when she roamed free in these lands!" It hollered.

I giggled a little and Sesshomaru shot me a terrifying look. "You either become food for her or..you die by me" his poisonous whip appeared by his side. "The latter is much more dire I assure you"

The ox demon gulped nervously and nodded at the large cage I was put in.

"Wonderful choice" I whispered mainly to myself, but I have the feeling the ox demon heard.

Sesshomaru reopened the lock to my cage and pushed the ox demon in and walked in himself as well, shutting the door behind him. The chain wrapped around my neck was loosened and put on the floor, as well as the chains around my wrists and only one chain around my ankle was taken off.

Licking my lips in anticipation, I smelt the ox youkai's scent and frowned. His heart, which was beating to insane speeds, was small. I'd never be filled off of that. Damn you Sesshomaru! You knew that didn't you?! His knowing smirk told me everything.

"It's this or nothing, Onna" he said smirking still.

I growled at him and turned my attention back to my waiting prey. Crawling (because walking around Sesshomaru was unacceptable), I stood up and lightly caressed the hairy chest of the ox youkai. He shuddered and breathed hotly down my exposed shoulder.

"Your heart is not enough to fill me, so I'm going to have to eat all of you"

He opened his mouth to scream, but I already had my hand through his chest (making sure to get blood on Sesshomaru's face, which he hesitantly wiped away) and his heart in my hand. The ox youkai's body fell to the floor and my eyes landed right on Sesshomaru. Licking the still beating heart, I slowly put my teeth on it and bit into it. Blood spilled onto my tongue and I moaned out in pleasure.

Without a second thought I devoured the whole thing and before I knew it, the heart was tumbling down my throat. Licking my fingers I walked towards the body and knelt down beside it, I opened up my mouth revealing my two sets of fangs and stopped hesitantly.

"What is it? You said you were going to eat him all"

I stood up and rearranged my torn clothing, the front part of my hakuma was starting to expose too much of my breasts. My tails swished around my legs and my ears fluttered, my eyes returned to their unnatural blue.

"This part is going to get messy, you wouldn't want your clothes dirty" I told him.

He shook his head in denial. "I do not have the need to care about my clothing. Your one to talk with your shredded silk hakuma, it was of a high caliber as well"

I growled at him. "Yeah thanks to you. I took great care in that pretty little thing, but ofcourse as annoying as you are you fucked that up too"

He narrowed his eyes at me and I returned the glare. After a couple of moments, we were still glaring at eachother to death.

"I will not tolerate your rebellion against me, lowly wench" he scowled.

I barked a cruel laugh. "Do you really believe I give a rat's ass about what you do and do not tolerate? Your as stupid as your hanyou brother"

Blood, bright lights shaped in circles, and stars clouded my vision. I don't know when or how he striked me into submission ,but the pain in my broken jaw answered my question. Before I had time to recover, Sesshomaru had me pinned against the wall by my throat. This did not hurt me, but being hoisted up like this while on weighted chains was seethingly uncomfortable.

"You will respect me"

Another laugh came from me. "I will never bow to you"

My eyes went red and he dropped me to my knees. He brushed off his sleeve and I scowled up at him from the ground.

"You may not bow to me, or bend to my will as you did for Naraku. But I will break you. I will violate you, torture you, rape you, and beat you. You will suffer as I see fit until your body deteriorates into nothing" he threatened.

I sat up against the wall as put the remaining chains on my wrist, ankles, and waist. He looked down at me smugly as his gaze landed on my hidden eyes behind my bangs. I started to shake slightly as my laughter began to get uncontrollable. A small smile appeared on my face then.

"I look forward to my stay with you, please take good care of me Sesshomaru-sama" I grinned.

* * *

**Inuyasha**

**Dear kami! I thought I was dead for sure! I looked down and saw the large purple colored tear going across my chest. It burned like I was already thrown into hell ,but lived with it across my chest. Grabbing tetsaiga to the best of my ability, it transformed back into its rusty appearance and I put it back in it's sheath.**

**I didn't have to look at Miroku to know he was dead. The blood that caked around his servere wound, the dull look in his eyes, and the unmoving limbs as he slumped against the tree still protecting Kouga's body from any harm.**

**Kouga groaned from under Miroku and began to crawl on his hands and knees. His eyes began to bleed slightly and he whined out in pain.**

**"Hey! Are you dead ~cough ya mangy mutt!" I called.**

**He groaned back a response and tried to get up, failing and falling back on his side.**

**"I can't..I can't see" he coughed out.**

**A slight feeling of panic spread through me. His eyesight could've been lost during the time Kagome was with him. I told him not to try to save her...I told him. I can't..I just can't lose anyone else anymore.**

**Then I remembered the new and becoming widow Miroku left behind. Shit! What the hell am I going to tell Sango?! She's not going to be able to take this, losing both Miroku and their daughter Himiko...I don't know how she is going to survive. The best thing to tell her would be that...Miroku decided to leave and never come back. When I think she's ready I'll tell her what really happened, but by then she probably would've moved on already.**

* * *

_Naraku_

_My brows were wet and sticky with sweat that was currently dripping down my back. Her back was arched inward towards the bed as I continued to ram into her. Black hair, slick with sweat, flowed down to her shoulders and upper most part of her black. Kagura's moans pierced the air softly._

_After awhile, I quickly got bored of her body and threw her lightly to my side of the bed– for Kagome's side is only occupied for her and her alone, and still holds her scent. Kagura didn't bother to ask me why I had stopped fucking her so suddenly, and she didn't mind the answer I would give her—she held no feelings for me, but she doesn't depise me as Hakudoshi does._

_"This side of you is pathetic" she muttered._

_As much as I wanted to hit her across the face she still continued to talk._

_"If you miss her that much why not just challenge Sesshomaru for her? He's going to kill her if you wait too long"_

_I narrowed my eyes at her. "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard. It's not like Sesshomaru claimed her as his, but the simple fact that he wishes to torture her for killing ningen pet and the little imp thing. Besides, __Kagome has been a weapon to me ever since she chose me over Inuyasha, nothing about that has changed! Just because Sesshomaru has decided to kill her doesn't mean I have to step in for anything"_

_She shook her head and remained silent for awhile. "If Kikyo was still here you'd be ravishing her instead of me. She resembles Kagome more than I, please stop doing this to yourself and just say you miss her"_

_"I don't"_

_I gave her a look and she got out of the bed, putting her white hakuma on while tying up her hair in its usual style. She left my chambers in a gust of wind and again I was alone. The heavy silence in the air was something I haven't gotten myself back use to yet, I'm so familiar with Kagome's swishing tails—some of the fur brushing against my chest and face—and Kagome's groggy voice in the morning as she blinks the remainder of sleep away from her eyes._

* * *

_Sesshomaru_

_'I will not yield to your suggestions, beast'_

_**'Why not? She's there–despite being taken many times by Naraku already–I'm ready to take a taste of her. Its been awhile since we've been with any female sexually'**_

_I gritted my teeth, there was no way in hell I was going to do anything sexual with that vixen I've locked up. If anything she'd probably like it if I tried to rape her or anything close to that. My beast groaned in pleasure at Kagome not fighting him, he trembled with sexual desire at thought to that, the glutton._

_'I will not repeat myself beast, you will do nothing of the sort with that wench. I want to rest without having such dreams about her, do you hear me you unfathomable thing?!'_

_He growled back at me and his urges disappeared from my mind and body altogether. I curled my lip up in satisfaction and proceeded to my chambers. Shedding my armor and formal robes, I dressed into a very light, all silver, silk hakuma and gracefully pulled warm blankets over my body–it didn't take long for me to drift off–_

* * *

_(Dream)_

_"You can't be serious" her face scrunched up with doubt. "Your not letting me go for real. If I can recall correctly, I was going to suffer here"_

_A pang in my chest could be felt, after all this time she still didn't trust me nor did she ever let her guard down around me. I can't help but pity her at times like this. She wrapped her fingers through her hair and scowled at it._

_"Do you have a blade, or scissors? My hair is getting tangled and long, oh, and a brush while your at it" she snipped._

_My eyes narrowed. "It's fine. You don't have to do anything with it" _

_She rolled her eyes at me and held up the end of her long mane. "Spiders are starting to make webs within my tresses. I can't have that"_

_I walked into her prison and sat gracefully behind her. She pulled her tails over into her lap where they wagged lazily. Lengthening my claws a little, I began to snip away at the unnecessary hairs of her mane. We sat in silence and the only noise that was heard was the rustling of her tails. _

_Dark locks fell to the ground in ringlets and I noticed that little webs were indeed raveled into them. Grimacing, I combed my fingers from her scalp to the ends of her hair which was now stopped at her upper back—like before when I first looked at her— she sighed into my still grazing fingers and I abruptly took them out._

_She ran her fingers through her hair and smiled gently. Turning around, her blue eyes fell into mine. _

_"Thank you, Sesshomaru" _

_I had to look elsewhere besides her face, it drew even me in. "Hn."_

_She chuckled and blood rose into her cheeks. "Is that your response to everything?"_

_I didn't say anything and continued to look away from her. "You need a bath" I said sniffing lightly._

_She scrunched up her face and moved away from me. "Not that you offer me that luxury, it's rather sudden you do" she snapped._

_I broke off the shackles to her arms, wrists, waist, and ankles except the one around her neck. I yanked on it and she fell to her hands and knees._

_"This is the only time I'm doing this vixen"_

_"Right, this counts as letting me free but whatever" she muttered._

_I ignored her and she glared up at me from the ground, continuing to follow me on her hands and knees. I stopped at two large doors and venom dripped from my claws. I clawed at the door with the venom and they opened slowly. Steam vented from every place in the room, and I took the chain off of her neck._

_She stood and looked around in awe at the multiple hot springs in high and low places._

_"Do not take long vixen"_

_"Yeah yeah whatever"_

_She shredded her clothes, her tails immediately hiding everything from my view except her breasts which were covered by her hair. She tested the waters of the hot spring and sank in, crying out in pleasure at the warm waters. My eyes narrowed at her relaxing body and I ventured over to the hot spring next to hers._

_My hakuma and formal robe fell to the ground gracefully and I sunk into pleasing water. I relaxed my arms on the wet rock behind me and closed my eyes in relaxation. She can't be the only one having a nice time in this room._

_**"This would be the perfect time to-**_

_"Shut up you sexually frustrated thing! Can't you see I'm busy?"_

_He whined pathetically and vanished into the back of my head._

_"Something the matter?" She asked._

_I cracked open an eye and rose an eyebrow at her presense. Since when did she sneak into my side of the bath? And how did I not notice?_

_"Nothing would ever trouble me vixen, other than your presense near me right now"_

_She pouted playfully and her wagging tails splashed water on my face. I gave her a glare and that triggered laughter in her. She covered her mouth as it began to get almost uncontrollable while her eyes lit up in glee._

* * *

_I woke up standing in front of the vixen's cage, she was asleep on the ground and the chains holding her rattled as she moved slightly. Realization hit, what was I doing down here and not in my chambers asleep?_

* * *

**A/N: hey guys. This segment titled 'Lima Syndrome' is gonna be mainly centered around Sesshomaru and Kagome, maybe Naraku I don't know. Oh and the title is symbolic so you may wanna look that up if you want half a spoiler. Alright, I may edit this later just in case anything pops up. I apologize for the short chapter and hopefully the next will be longer. Anyways, read and review guys it really helps.**


	13. Lima Syndrome (2 of 4)

Lima Syndrome (Part 2 of 4)

Kagome

"How long is this gonna go on?"

*WHACK!* I winced slightly at the moderate pain. My body may have already started to become accustomed to this damned poisoned whip. The only thing that really pained me is remembering Naraku leaving me with this annoying daiyoukai, whom also had plans to kill me.

My mind wandered far away from Sesshomaru's countless beatings and back to the times when I laid next to Naraku. Waking up next to him was the best part of the day, and now those days were gone. The last good thing of my youkai life was ript away from me, and there was nothing I could do about it. Absolutely nothing.

"Finally regretting the harm you've done to countless others?"

I looked through my bangs at Sesshomaru, his smug expression angered me beyond what was comfortable.

"I regret nothing. Every heart I've taken and eaten, every youkai and human alike I've slaughtered, and every bath of blood I basked in. Those were rather pleasant times. Perhaps you've expeirinced times like those."

Another whack of his whip across my bleeding thighs. That one hurt.

"Don't compare me to a creature like you. I'm far above you in the food chain"

I smirked. Someone was irritated, I must've hit the right nerve. A thought striked me, it'd be interesting to find out that Sesshomaru and I were just alike in some cases than most. His pride and his ego certainly wouldn't want to admit that, Hmmm...it'd be entertaining to annoy him with the thought.

"Ofcourse. How could I have made that obvious mistake, your a far higher being that I'd ever hope to become in my lifetime. Who could ever throw you off your thrown of empowerment?_ Certainly_ not me, and we _both_ know Naraku doesn't stand a chance"

I smiled in satisfaction at the purr of his beast.

"Do not mock me vixen, I tire of your countless jokes" he said angrily.

I laughed in amusement. "My apologies, oh great one"

* * *

*Flashback*

* * *

"Can you hear it?" he asked.

I shook my head. "What am I suppose to be hearing exactly, Naraku-sama?"

The smirk that always rendered me useless and incompetent appeared and further made me swoon. "Perhaps your too distracted.."

My ears fluttered. I was still shorter than him so everytime I laid on his chest, the top of my fluffy ears were attacked by his warm breath. We laid on his bed (as usual), my head on his chest, and my tails were curled lovingly around my legs.

Naraku was once again trying to teach me something new. The communication between one another's beasts. Youkai that are sired to taiyoukai can telepathically talk amongst eachother and also between their inner instincts. It's similar to what mates can do, but different because the youkai aren't mated and don't have to be.

"You should be able to hear them...concentrate"

My brows furrowed. "Them? You have more than one?"

He nodded. "Unlike most youkai, I'm a mixture of all types to make me what I am today. So naturally, you'll hear more than one beast inside of me"

"What about me?" I asked curiously.

He chuckled and smirked. "You have two, they're both ancient beings. But you don't know how to talk to them, they wish to know their host"

My eyes went wide with new information, all of this was rather exciting. I wonder what my beasts were like. I put my head back on his chest again, one ear fluttering against it's coldness. His heart beat was rather irregular, and didn't beat correctly. I listened intently and eventually heard multiple voices, a village filled with people sounded this way.

"Blood blood! I want blood! Naraku you foolish thing! Why aren't you cutting her down"

"Filthy! Why are you letting this wench lay in your bed?! We should be out slaughtering, get your lazy ass up!"

"Maybe you both should slaughter together, it'd be more interesting that way"

Silence. Why did they stop talking? Then an uproar burst out, making me flinch.

"Together?! TOGETHER?! That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard"

"The most foolish thing I've heard from you Koshiki"

I smiled lightly, my ears lowered against my head. "They don't like me very much."

He hummed and pulled on my ears a little with the tip of his index finger and his thumb. I giggled and swatted his hand away lightly, my ears still tingled with his touch.

"They all have their own opinion yes, but they all still know who their master is. As well as who is in control. I have more power over them than you think"

I hummed and nuzzled into his neck, inhaling his scent. He chuckled lightly and I stopped my nuzzling and looked at him.

"What's funny?" I asked.

"Your beasts. They're quite humorous, you'll speak to them yourself one day"

* * *

**Inuyasha**

**The journey back to Kouga's pack was long and harsh. It was a lot easier sixty years ago, back when my only thoughts were to steal the sacred jewel from Kikyo. I traveled alone and I only had to hunt for one, no one had to depend on me and I didn't depend on anyone else either. Now, Kouga had to look to me for survival. His life depended on me and every decision I now made had to be rethought for Kouga's sake.**

**I was right in my assumption with Kouga's eyesight. Whatever happened between him and Kagome caused him to go blind. Temporarily. Once he fully comes to (because for now he only wakes up for short periods of time and then falls back into unconscienceness), he'll have to take it easy.**

**Kouga's den and the sound of the rushing waterfall inside finally came into view and I continued to hoist Kouga up onto my shoulders, Ayame immediately went to his side. She glared up at me from underneath her long eyelashes, tch, I hope she didn't expect me to control where he goes and where he doesn't. I did my part already, which was persuay him not to come with us. Now look where he got himself, mangy wolf.**

**"What the hell happened Inuyasha!" she hissed.**

**I plugged Tetsaiga into the ground angrily and she jumped slightly. "It's not my fault Ayame! I told him not to come and he didn't listen, if anything he almost got himself killed!"**

**She narrowed her eyes at me. "Thats exactly the point! I left him in your hands and you brought him back half dead! Why was he even so hell bent on going in the first place, you didn't bribe him did you?"**

**"No! I would never- look that's not the point. He left in such a rush like that because he knew...well..Miroku and I told him about Kagome. She's..she tried to kill us, and he wanted to save her"**

**The heartbreak was in her eyes. Her green eyes went dull and lifeless, my ears lowered to my head. This was why I didn't want to tell her anything, but it's not like I had a choice. Kouga and Ayame are mated, she has a right to know why her mate was almost brought back to her in pieces and loss of the loss of his eyesight.**

**Her hand went to her heart and she clutched her chest painfully. "So...so he would risk his life...to save her?" her eyes welled up with tears. "he would've died..for her? and not his mate?"**

**She buried her face into her hands and let out a cry of agony. The pain could be heard through her choked and cut off gasps, I almost wanted to comfort her but it wouldn't have been my place. She clutched at the neckalace of moonstones Kouga had collected for her as she cried and did something unspeakable. She tore it off.**

**"Woah Woah Ayame don't do that!" I protested.**

**She snarled at me and stood up abruptly. "Why not?! I might as well! He doesn't love me, he loves Kagome! Even if she did try to kill him, she can't do any wrong in his eyes! He'd stop the whole world if he thought that would please her, and he wouldn't bat an eyelash to me. Even if...even if I am pregnant with his pup"**

**I felt my ears painfully spread apart at the stress and horror of it all. Damn you Kagome, and whatever it is you've become. She's forced my hand to do too many things, and her actions have done more harm than anything for everyone she has once cared about. There's nothing she can do to ever redeem herself, not even if she tried.**

**"Your..your pregnant with his pup?" I asked hoping I heard wrong.**

**"Yes!" she yelled at me. She rubbed her plump stomach lovingly, a sad smile gracing her face. "I meant to tell him when he got back, it would've been a surprise..I thought...I thought he would be so happy" she sobbed.**

**I furrowed my eyebrows in thought. "Kouga would be estatic to know your carrying his pup Ayame. Even if he doesn't feel for you as greatly as you him, he's still protective and loving of his pack, but I highly doubt he doesn't love you"**

**She sobbed harder. "You don't know that Inuyasha! It's been five years since you guys have last spoken to eachother, so you don't know a damn thing! Don't speak up for him when he's unconscience right now, he's showed just how much he cares about me...and this child, by his actions today" she turned away from me. "...when he comes to...tell him not to bother looking for me"**

**"Ayame, wait!"**

**She ran at speeds I couldn't match up with in my condition, plus she has three jewel shards in each leg; something Kouga gave her purposely for her safety. Damnit, I can't just leave Kouga here without anyone he knows deeply around him. Yes, his pack was very close-knitted, but after all these changes he has more newcomers than anything. Ayame was keeping him afloat from all the stress of leadership, and they sure as hell won't listen to a half-inu youkai while Kouga is out of commision. Doesn't matter. Even if his whole pack disbands in his absense, I'll still be here to watch his back and his home. Afterall, that's what lifetime friends do.**

* * *

*Flashback*

* * *

**"So your serious...about Ayame?" I asked him.**

**He nodded with a prideful smile. I didn't show it, but secretly I was thanking the kamis because that meant he no longer had to hassle me about Kagome.**

**The fire illuminated the sleeping faces of Kagome, Shippou, Miroku, Kilala, and Sango. They were all sleeping comfortably and the scent of Kouga and I combined made passing youkai stay away.**

**"Are you sure? Because the last time I checked you were bent on pursuing Kagome instead. Why did you change your mind?" I asked to be sure.**

**At first he gave me a look. A look that said I had hurt his feelings in more ways than one, hopefully I didn't give him the impression that I don't trust him around her. If anything, he protects her when I can't despite me not wanting to admit that.**

**He put a thoughtful look on his face then. "Ayame is different from Kagome. Less timid, more outgoing than I would like, and I feel like I can be the way I am with her"**

**This surprised me. "And you can't do that with Kagome?" **

**His eyes widened. "No no! That's not what I'm saying! It's just, with Kagome I don't know...I feel like I'm intimidated by her. She's a strong girl for a ningen miko and even stronger to tolerate you for over this long period of time"**

**"It would be the same if you were in my shoes ya mangy wolf!" I said narrowing my eyes at him.**

**He howled with laughter and grinned at me, I shared a chuckle with him and knew he meant no harm in what he said. He was kidding, partially.**

**"But seriously, Kagome is totally different from Ayame. In appearance and in personality, Kagome wouldn't need me all the time–she can handle herself a little too well. But Ayame...she depends on me most of the time, it's a good feeling" he smiled up at the sky which was lit with stars.**

**I gave him a mischievous smirk and he raised his eyebrow in question. "So you like to feel needed? Always wanted to be a hero didn't you?"**

**He howled with laughter and slapped my back a little too hard. "I guess you could say that. It's a good feeling I assure you, don't you get the same feeling after saving Kagome's life? The feeling that the only person she can depend on is you, and without you...she'd be long gone by now?"**

**I threw him a curious look. "The feeling is pleasant yeah, but I don't want to belittle Kagome as a person and just assume that she thinks the world of me. I don't see her that way"**

**"Hmmm...I still don't know yet. I'm confused as well, I may still hold feelings for Kagome but we both know who she really wants to be with. Taking that into consideration, she'll always have a special place to herself here" he striked his chest for the occasion. "I'll mate Ayame, despite my love for Kagome. I gotta move on"**

**I put my hand on his shoulder, even if it was a low possibility I still wanted to comfort Kouga somehow.**

** "You never know Kouga. Nothing lasts forever"**

* * *

**I closed my eyes and lifted Kouga's unconscience body. I unknowingly predicted my own fate involving Kagome and I. Nothing lasts forever. I hit it right on the dot.**

* * *

_**Sesshomaru**_

_**'She's praising us and acknowledging us as the greater being. I say we take her right here and now' **_

_**I narrowed my eyes. "This is why I'm the one in control. Your too stupid to know that she's just saying that to get her freedom"**_

_**He hissed at me spitefully. 'Don't be so foolish boy! Do you know all the good she'll be able to achieve with her at your will for our western lands?! With her around we can expand and put more at our command'**_

_**"I have no interest in expanding the lands, it's too much of a hassle to go around conquering other lands without war, you sound too much like Naraku" I said narrowing my eyes again (I do that a lot with this insufferable beast)**_

_**He snorted. "He's not the stupidest youkai alive. His plans of surrounding the lands with his influence without really taking the western is very smart. You'll be out numbered and out played'**_

_**It was my turn to snort. "You think I haven't come across that by now? Using his wench purely for revenge was not the fullest of my plans, he's taught her many things, using those against him may at least slow him down for the time being"**_

_**'Maybe even killing both in the process. That's very crafty, but your forgetting one thing'**_

_**I raised an eyebrow in question.**_

_**'She could also be a worthy mate'**_

_**My nostrils flared with fury. A mate? A MATE?! How could he even suggest such an incredulous stupid thing?!**_

_**'Her blood and ours combined would spawn a set of very powerful offspring, your successors would conquer every land you wish to own'**_

_**I growled at him. "You mean a set of monsters! I would never mate with that vixen, never!"**_

_**'You may be opposed to it now, but you and I both know it's a good idea and something worth considering'**_

_**His voice disappeared from the depths of my mind, the silence was comforting. Hopefully, this will be the last time my beast tries to interfere within my affairs.**_

* * *

-Later that night-

* * *

_**She's asleep. Curled up into a small ball, but her tails never ceased to stop swishing. That gave me the impression that even when asleep, her body was still very well alert. Smart girl. You'd always have to be alert and ready around me.**_

_**"Is there a reason your just standing there Sesshomaru?"**_

_**I looked up at her. She was still curled into a ball and her back was still facing towards me, her tails continued to swish.**_

_**"Do not question my motives vixen"**_

_**A small chuckle. "That still wasn't an answer to my question, but whatever, it wasn't that important anyway"**_

_**She rolled her body over and looked at me. The chains binding her to the wall clanged together noisily.**_

_**"I'm hungry, despite this petite body, I have a rather large appetite" she muttered.**_

_**I narrowed my eyes at her. "You get one heart a day, your behavior depends on that"**_

_**"Yes yes I know that, but you can't expect me to survive without enough to sustain myself. There would be no fun in torturing me then...don't you think?"**_

_**A slight growl erupted from my lips. "You seem fine enough to talk, I surely don't hear the hunger in your voice"**_

_**She laughed loudly, a cruel sounding thing. "I've spent many years with Naraku, with me around you must start knowing when its a façade and when it's not"**_

_**Something wet and moving quivered in my hand, before I looked down to see what it was I tossed it into her cage. She quickly moved towards it, multiple chains clattered, and whatever it was...once she got her hands on it she tore it in half and devoured each half whole. It was then that I noticed her feral red eyes and prominent cheek bones in her skin, the rags of her hakuma hung off her body in most places. She really was hungry.**_

_**She sighed in satisfaction and laid across the floor, her tails swishing back and forth in a frenzy. The once prominent cheek bones became encased with flesh and her legs and thighs back to their full fleshy state, her breast among other things fitted swelly back into the rags of her hakuma. Her body was renewed immediately after she devoured whatever it was I threw in there, which was what exactly?**_

_**Blood ,at least the scent of it, coated around my acute nose. My claws dripped with blood and the whole right side of my clothes and armor were stained with it, I had no recollection of where I've been or whom I've possible killed. Did my beast take over?**_

_**"Vixen, what is the meaning of this?" I demanded.**_

_**She rolled onto her stomach and looked up at me playfully, I narrowed my eyes at her to let her know that this wasn't a game. I have almost perfect memory yet I can't recall the last few hours, and here I am with blood all over me. This had to be her doing.**_

_**"The meaning of what? I was hungry, all you did was feed me" she smirked.**_

_**I opened up her cage and smacked her twice across her thighs with my poison whip. She screeched lightly and hissed up at me. I grabbed her by her throat and slammed her body across the wall, the chains that binded to the wall groaned in protest and she cried out.**_

_**"This wouldn't have happened if you had just answered my question like you were suppose to. Lets try this again, what. Is. The. Meaning. Of. This?"**_

_**Her eyes glanced over my figure and stopped mainly at the splotches of blood. **_

_**"I don't know exactly what happened when you were out there, but all I can tell you is that you've got wolf's blood on you. All over you to be exact, and that heart you gave me, was broken in more ways than one" she put a thoughtful finger on her chin. "I can't put my finger on it, but the blood smells familiar, perhaps if you'd brought the person to me before killing them I would know that person"**_

* * *

_A/N: hey guys 'hint hint' I'm pretty sure you all can figure out who it was that Sesshomaru killed. And in response to one particular comment, yes I've thought it over, the storyline will start to lean towards SesshyKag and I thought a little bit of that would possibly spice up the whole thing. Anyways, I'm not sure where Naraku should stand on all of this so some ideas on him would help tremendously, thanks._


	14. Lima Syndrome (3 of 4)

**Short Note: if you have a really light stomach or take offense to anything in Kagome's P.O.V I sincerely apoligize and mind you that I don't condone this type of violence in real life. This is purely for entertainment. I'm not going to say exactly what will be offensive in Kagome's P.O.V to keep the surprise for others alive. As I've said, if you take offense to _women associated harm_ then _skip_ Kagome's P.O.V altogether.**

Lima Syndrome (Part 3 of 4)

Kagome

Another heart. It went tumbling down my throat faster than usual, this was because Sesshomaru starved me longer than usual. It was four months this time. I swear he's trying to kill me in the most annoying ways possible. This game of torturer and the tortured was starting to wear on my nerves as well as my state of mind.

I could hear his footsteps again, trodding down the steps. The poisoned whip was already prepared, I knew that because he was snapping it against the walls. My body started to unconsciencely shiver, this was natural. He was back to plan A, torture me and enforce fear. I chuckled maniacally to myself, he doesn't really think I'll last any longer like this right?

There he is. All of him in his unclothed glory, only his silver hakuma graced his features. The sash was loosened enough to see his bare chest and packs. Not even a hint of a blush passed over my face, I feared what was coming next.

His poison whip was coiled on the ground. It sizzled and popped with its toxins, I gave him a weary look. The boiling red in his eyes told me who exactly was holding the reins. Sesshomaru was asleep still, and in his slumber he would do the unthinkable.

For some reason, I felt the need to whimper uncontrollably.

"Please stop"

This would be the only time I'd beg him to do anything. A slight smirk appeared on his face then, a lop sided glint in his eyes that meant sheer horror. A long claw unlocked the entrance to my cage and he stepped inside. He raised up his poison whip and what little left of my rags were torn away. My tails immediately covered the area that was most sacred. A lone tail that swished by itself away from the others was crushed under Sesshomaru's foot, the bones in it splintering and popping out of place in jagged angles. I truly screamed then. So much pain flooded throughout my whole body that I fell backwards onto my back in a haze of agony.

He chuckled and lowered himself onto me, his weight immediately oppressing my strength. Struggling as I already was, he ran a claw down my already injured tail and had it in his hands before I could blink. With a sadistic grin, he waved it at me for my view. I cried out in horror as he gave it a teasing squeeze.

"Please...stop" I begged again.

This seemed to excite him further. His hardness pressed into me and I grimaced in disgust. Sensing my unwillingness, he let my injured tail to fall to the ground and crushed it underneath his fist. That killed it beyond repair to the point that half of it became a mushed slab of bloodied fur and meat. The pain sent my mind spiraling into chronic shock and my nose to bled profusely.

I opened my mouth to scream when his cold lips smashed onto mine. Fear rushing through me, I wrapped my arms around his neck and did my best to return the kiss. His beast purred in content and roughly grabbed at my thighs. Chocking back sobs, I opened up my legs to allow him further access to me. Another purr of pleasure rumbled from his chest and he painfully, deeply entered me.

He was huge! The shock from his size made me gasp in pain. Just trying to take him all in at once made me feel like he was going to tear me apart in a slow and painful process. Only half of him could fully get in and he grunted in his attempts to force all of him inside.

"Wait, you can't. Its not going to go all the way in for a reason. Your simply too big" I said pushing on his chest slightly.

If anything, despite my mangled tail, this was going to hurt way worse for months if I allowed this to happen. He lifted up his hand and slapped the life out of me. Blood splattered on the wall near me and he continued on his quest to fit all of himself inside of me. He shoved and shoved until with a loud tear he groaned out in sheer pleasure. Warm liquid poured down my thighs and pooled excessively around my arse. Streams of tears poured down my face in agony and in disgrace.

He rammed his full length into me repeatedly for what felt like hours. A dim numbness could be felt from my thighs to my toes. Soon, I had lost feeling in my legs. He grunted and groaned until finally releasing himself inside. My face crumbled and I sobbed out loud. He breathed heavily and got off me, I still couldn't move for various of reasons. My tail was very much embedded into the ground so if I moved, the rest of it would tear off. Morever, I had no feeling in the bottom half of my body. I sobbed continuously and he shredded his silver hakuma, throwing it at my head and walking out completely naked.

Grimacing slightly, I knew I had to get rid of what's left of my tail quickly. Lengthening my claws, I swiped at my tail and let out another cry of agony. The stump of it was gone and I could finally move to the best of my ability. Grabbing at his hakuma, I wrapped myself in it. I did that because I was afraid of being anything less than clothed around Sesshomaru. He has exceeded in his quest to enforce fear into me, I was terrified of him. I was mortified that my stay here was going to be prolonged until the end of my natural youkai life that I knew Sesshomaru was going to exceed.

I trembled at the very thought now reality. I'd rather die right now, it would've been better if he had killed me before this night.

* * *

**_Sesshomaru_**

**_The sun was up. I could tell because its heat was beaming down on my face. Ripping the furs away from my body, the familiar feeling of silk on my naked body was absent. Furrowing my eyebrows in confusion, I looked around the room with my eyes for it. Still not finding it, I got up and threw on my clothes and armor–preparing to head out for the day._**

**_Before I left my palace, I decided to go down to the cellar to check on the vixen. My heavy footsteps sounded off my arrival and I immediately heard scurrying of some sort. Raising an eyebrow, I quickened my pace until I was in front of the vixen's cage. At the sight of me, she began to sob uncontrollably and no words aided in stopping her. Quickly getting annoyed, I summoned my poison whip and cracked it above her head. She cried out in fear and ceased her hysterics._**

**_What was the issue now? After summers of trying to get her to fear me she starts doing so now? Where was the change and when did it start? Thats when I noticed it._**

**_The dried up pool of blood on the ground, the dried up blood streaked down her legs, and my silver hakuma wrapped around her petite but voluptuous frame. _**

**_"Oh kami."_**

**_Hearing the human saying so much, that just sort of slipped out. I wanted to deny what I saw, I'm an intelligent being so based on the view I should be able to infer what happened. But I did not. I knew what happened, the images flooded back into my mind of the disgusting things I did. The grabbing, the crushing, the shredding, it wasn't me...knowing that, there was still no excuse._**

**_My beast stayed unusually quiet and I knew he was to blame. My guard is lower when I'm resting, he must've taken the chance as soon as I entered my chambers. I quickly left the cellars and put my head on the wall just trying to think. Did he...did we, release ourself inside of her?_**

**_'I did'_**

**_My nostrils flared. "Silence! I should find a dark miko to rid myself of you for good! Your words are useless here you stupid thing"_**

**_Dark chuckling made my blood boil, if killing myself would do this beast harm then I would've done it then. _**

**_'Please stop acting like we are two different people Sesshomaru. Yes, I'm a different entity of you all together but I am your demon blood, I am your true desires and instincts, I am the real you, flaws and all, so ask yourself...what does that make you?' He cackled loudly inside of my head. 'You may be the one in charge of our body and at holding me at bay, but just think why it's so easy for me to take control at the most crucial moments'_**

**_His voice faded and I was left almost shocked by the new information. I looked down at my hands (which were shaking) and clenched them up. There was no way in hell that was true. He's lying! I am not the beast, that's what he is! I'm the one in control, I am Sesshomaru!_**

* * *

_Naraku_

_I stood outside of it. The palace of the western lands was vast and worthy of its glory. These lands were a great deal of a distance from the hideout and took weeks worth to travel on fully. Nevermind that, I'm in no rush. Looking around expectantly, Sesshomaru's oppressing youki wasn't immediately upon me as I had guessed. As a matter of fact, I didn't sense it anywhere at all. It's almost as if the western lands itself was abandoned by its master and left to rot._

_Sighing, I ventured to the gates of the palace._

* * *

_Once inside all I had to do was follow Kagome's faint youki. Her aura use to be opposing, almost like mine but with different scents. I was careful to nullify my youki from Sesshomaru ,but someone like him should be able to quickly snuff it out. Him not coming after my throat immediately was surprising, if not shocking, he was either being careless or being lazy._

_Kagome's scent eventually led down a set of stone stairs and the heavy smell of blood invaded my nose. I quickened my pace and stopped in front of a large cage, the jangling of chains gaining my attention. In the corner shivering, was my precious. She was crying softly, her tears dripping to the ground beneath her at a rapid pace. Her repeated words were low enough to catch ,but not easily._

_"Please...stop Sesshomaru. Please don't..please stop"_

_She repeated this mantra over and over. Her limp tails didn't even swish with life. My eyes immediately flashed red with anger, but I had no one left to blame. After all, I'd let Sesshomaru take her. I should've known he would do something monstrous to her. I let a hint of miasma coat the outside of my hand and melted the metal bars away. Stepping inside of the small room, she looked up at me. Her eyes widened and she scurried as fast as she could to the other side of the room._

_"Kagome..." I called soothingly._

_She covered her ears with her hands. "Stay away!"_

_Her eyes filled with bloody tears and they smeared as they fell down her dirty face. I couldn't bear the sight any longer. Moving quickly, I ended up in front of her before she had time to defend herself. Shoving my fist into her stomach, blood splattered onto my haori and she went limp in my arms._

_My first priority is her, Sesshomaru will get his later, but for now I must get her back to the hideout. Her health and her sanity is dependent on me._

* * *

_**Kagura**_

_**"My god what happened to her?!" **_

_**Naraku laid the half dead girl in her rightful place on her side of his bed. She seemed asleep ,but was most likely unconscience. Naraku simmered with anger and coats of miasma erupted from his body. I covered my nose in attempt to block out the overwhelming scent.**_

_**"Maybe you should cool it with all the poison. I think Kagome may be endangered to it in her weak state" I reminded him while looking at Kagome's non-moving body.**_

_**He sighed and some of the miasma dissipated. "No matter what state she's in, the miasma I give off wont be enough to kill her. She's immune to it because my blood flows within her youki"**_

_**"Oh" I looked around nervously. "Will she be okay? At least...will her injuries be healed correctly?"**_

_**He nodded. "Her injuries will heal just like any other, but the damage to her sanity is something I may not be able to fix"**_

_**With that said, a sad almost pitying look crossed his face, but that was replaced with smoldering anger. This was going to be one hell of a fight with Sesshomaru, if he manages to anger him enough to assimilate one.**_

_**"Her sanity. I thought she had 'plenty' of that when she was around" I said with a hint of sarcasm.**_

_**His anger simmered onto my skin. "She's only like that when certain people get in her way. If she's left alone then that problem you are speaking of would be non-existent"**_

_**I nodded my head to him in submission. It would be smarter to not have Naraku angry at me. He walked back towards Kagome who was still unconscience, her youkai blood should have kicked in by now so she should be waking up soon. He sat next to her body and put a hesitant hand on her head, not even her fluffy ears fluttered as it usually does when he did that. This was the first time I've seen him show this much affection towards her, who knows, he probably showed more when others weren't around.**_

_**"Maybe...you should take away her memories. Take away the times she's spent with Sesshomaru, she'd be back to normal. She would be the demoness you still...appreciate, not this broken one you see now" I suggested.**_

_**I was right and he knew it. Just look at her! Her black hair almost had gray streaks in it, one of her tails was clearly severed, and there was dried blood streaked down her thighs and legs. Taking her memory of whatever happened between her and Sesshomaru would be the best thing.**_

_**Naraku ran a hand down his back length wavy hair and positioned Kagome's head to be in his lap. He sighed deeply and put one hand on his chest and grunted as he lengthened his claws to penetrate his flesh. Dark, deep red blood poured into his hand and he tipped open Kagome's mouth to let her drink it. I grimaced. Some of the blood crept out the side of her mouth and Naraku cupped it up with one of his claws and poured the small amount back into her mouth.**_

_**"Don't be that way" he said peering into her face. "You must drink all of it in order for this to work"**_

_**He massaged her scalp and she groaned, I raised an eyebrow in surprise. She was coming to. The process must be done before she fully wakes up. **_

_**He put his right hand on Kagome's head and his left over Kagome's eyes. I've only seen him perform this once, the process is suppose to be extremely painful. As expected, she started to screech loudly and filled the whole room with her cries. Fresh blood streaked down her face as she cried out in agony.**_

_**"It's almost over love" he murmured.**_

_**Soon the deed was done and Naraku uncovered Kagome's head and eyes. Her appearance was still the same and her tails and ears remained still. I jumped when she sat up suddenly and looked around on high alert. Her growls low and deadly. Naraku put a calming hand through her scalp, she instantly started purring. **_

_**"Naraku" she sighed into his chest.**_

_**A small smile appeared on his face. "Feeling better?"**_

_**The dark luxurious black came back into her hair, and her skin returned to its red and rosy parlor. Her teeth whitened and became sharper than ever, the only flaw of her now is the dirt left on her face and skin.**_

_**She nodded and smiled up at him. "I feel good yes" her tails came to life and slowly started to swish. "I have slight pains here and there, but nonetheless I feel nice"**_

_**He smiled and blew on one of her ears, which fluttered slightly. I smiled alittle at them, I won't say that Kagome had made Naraku into a gentler person he just had a big soft spot for her. That soft spot only grew bigger in Kagome's absense and that same soft spot is what drove him to her rescue.**_

* * *

Kouga

I opened my eyes, but the area surrounding me didn't come in color. Everything was in black and white.

"Your finally up huh?"

To my left was none other than Inuyasha, who sat crossed legged against the wall of the cave. The familiar sound of rushing water let me know where I was. I looked around for Ayame, furrowing my brows I gave Inuyasha a questioning look.

"Where's Ayame?" I asked.

I clutched my head in pain, the last thing I could clearly remember was seeing Kagome's cruel beautiful face. Different and terrorizing scent, and the sharp fangs rubbing against her red stained lips.

Inuyasha's face fell, that told me the worst.

"I tried. I tried to help you ,but you weren't conscience to defend yourself. Ayame left, I haven't seen her since" he said turning away from me.

I frowned and shook my head. "She'll be back, she's just alittle mad for right now"

"It's happened before?" Inuyasha asked with a hopeful look.

I nodded. "Yeah. She does this all the time, eventually she comes back and pretends nothing happened. It'll be fine"

Something in my gut was telling me that I was wrong...and that scared me.

* * *

**A/N: hey guys^^ I'm so SO sorry for the long update, I've been so caught up in my other fanfic of Resident Evil that I've been neglecting my other fanfictions, again I'm SO sorry! Anyways, I should be updating again for Electric Feel for all you guys wondering and if not tonight then that's the first update I'll be doing besides any other fanfiction. After that it should be Cold Champagne that I update next because I've been neglecting that too ^^" read and review guys I'll be waiting ;)**


End file.
